Conociendo la felicidad (precuela)
by WhiteTigerKiara
Summary: Shikamaru pensaba que la kunoichi de Suna contra la que luchó en los exámenes Chūnin era una mujer ruda y terrorífica. No obstante muy pronto su percepción sobre ella empieza a cambiar y descubre en ella una de las personas en las que más puede confiar.
1. Help, I'm Alive

**Este fic tratará de ser una precuela al fic "Cuanto queda para la felicidad". La historia va a transcurrir desde que Shikamaru es salvado por Temari por primera vez hasta que empieza Naruto Shippūden.**

 **El motivo por el cual publico ahora esta historia es porque los acontecimientos que están por conocerse de los Hidens influyen en cierta manera la segunda parte del fic.**

 **Espero que os guste este fic!**

* * *

 **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippūden © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Temari era la mujer más problemática que él había conocido. Tras el combate de los exámenes chunnin y a pesar de que Shikamaru se había rendido y por tanto, ella había ganado, se sentía frustrada. Se sentía peor que si hubiera perdido.

Él tenía trece años. Ella dieciséis. A pesar de la diferencia de edad ella parecía tenerle muy en consideración. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero Shikamaru la había impresionado con su actuación en el examen. Quizás por eso era ella la que estaba ahí plantada, delante de él, dispuesta a luchar contra la tal Tayuya.

\- Somos los aliados de Konoha. Somos los shinobis de la Arena. – dijo la rubia.

\- Había oído que los traidores de la Arena habían firmado una alianza con la Hoja, pero no pensaba que vosotros os dierais tanta prisa para ayudarnos – dijo Shikamaru.

\- No invadimos Konoha por gusto. Fue una orden. Y también por eso estoy aquí.

\- _Ya veo… así que la Godaime le pidió ayuda a la Arena… estamos salvados…_ \- pensó el shinobi.

\- Por cierto – dijo la kunoichi de Suna - ¿se ha deteriorado ese cerebro tan bueno que tenías?

\- ¿Eh? – Shikamaru se sorprendió por el comentario de la rubia. Parece que las noticias de su super inteligencia volaron rápido.

\- ¿Vas a rendirte de nuevo? En esta ocasión yo me encargaré de ella.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo rendirme aquí. – dijo Shikamaru cayendo en el intento de Temari por llamarle la atención. Ella lo había conseguido, lo había picado. – No puede ser que un hombre sea protegido por una mujer.

\- Siempre estás con esa mierda de hombres y mujeres – dijo la rubia – aunque intentes disimularlo se nota que estás hecho polvo, ¡idiota!

\- Así que ahora sois aliados de la Hoja. Cuánto trabajo tenéis… - dijo Tayuya.

\- Utiliza las notas de la flauta para realizar sus técnicas ilusorias – informó Shikamaru a Temari.

\- ¡Lo sé! – asintió la rubia – DAI KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU!

\- _Es capaz de repeler el sonido de la flauta y a la vez causar daño físico al enemigo. Ataque y defensa en un solo movimiento. Al contrario que yo, ella posee técnicas muy buenas_ – pensó Shikamaru.

…

\- Se ha escondido… – dijo Shikamaru.

\- ¿Habrá huido? – dijo Temari.

\- No, lo dudo mucho – dijo él.

\- Acabo de llegar, infórmame resumidamente de la situación actual con el análisis que has hecho de sus habilidades y de su estilo de ataque.

\- Primero, su táctica principal es utilizar el sonido de la flauta para meter al enemigo en una ilusión y luego someterlo a daño físico. Lo suyo es la larga distancia y genjutsu. Lo más probable es que en cuanto te ha visto se ha dado cuenta de que sus técnicas no funcionarán contra ti. Además, es un dos contra uno. Hasta que no nos lleve a una ilusión no volverá a mostrarse.

\- El sonido, ¿eh?

\- Sí…

\- Las técnicas ilusorias van dirigidas a los cinco sentidos de las personas: vista, oído, olfato, gusto y tacto. Confunden uno o todos. Dejando esto de lado, el que causa más problemas es el que tiene que ver con el oído porque ella puede estar a una gran distancia y si se mantiene sin ser vista no tendremos ni idea cuando ni desde donde ejecutará su técnica ilusoria para acabar con nosotros. Cuando hayamos descubierto de donde viene el sonido de la flauta ya estaremos dentro de la ilusión. – Shikamaru trató de recolocarse el dedo que se había roto. – A mi juicio, nos encontramos en una situación completamente desfavorable. A este paso tarde o temprano nos acorralará, deberíamos retroceder y…

\- ¿Quién ha pedido tu opinión? Sólo he pedido que me hicieras un resumen de la situación… No subestimes mi poder. – dijo la kunoichi mordiéndose el dedo para realizar una invocación – Al enfrentarse a mí, si piensa que se puede sentir segura sólo por esconderse a una distancia desde la que poder alcanzarnos con la flauta, ¡qué inocente!… KUCHIYOSE: KIRIKIRI MAI!

La técnica de Temari arrasó con todos los árboles que tenían alrededor y con Tayuya que pudieron verla herida y sepultada bajo unos árboles.

\- Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido? Se ha acabado. – dijo Temari.

\- _Qué fuerte es… da más miedo que mi madre…_

\- ¿Impresionado? – dijo Temari dedicándole su mejor sonrisa. Shikamaru cambió su expresión, ella era terroríficamente bonita.

\- _… pero parece que esta vez tengo que darle las gracias…_ \- pensó Shikamaru sin darse cuenta la cara de estúpido que estaba poniendo embobado con la sonrisa de la kunoichi de Suna.

…

\- ¿Por qué te quedas aquí? – inquirió Shikamaru.

\- ¿Así es como agradeces que alguien venga a hacerte compañía? – dijo la rubia de Suna.

\- ¿Y tus hermanos?

\- Están por la aldea, he venido yo sola.

Shikamaru no dijo nada más. Sólo se quedó ahí callado, moviendo sus manos nervioso, haciendo círculos con sus dedos pulgares. Tenía heridas leves y un dedo roto pero sus amigos no habían tenido la misma suerte.

\- De nada sirve que te desesperes – dijo la kunoichi. Shikamaru levantó la vista y se encontró con una joven de piernas cruzadas dejando ver gran parte de su muslo.

\- _Qué problemática_ … - pensó él ligeramente alterado por la postura de la rubia.

\- Los sacrificios son inevitables en una misión – continuó ella - Has recibido entrenamiento emocional, ¿verdad?

El Nara cambió su rostro y la miraba molesto por aquel comentario.

\- El entrenamiento es diferente al combate real. Yo puedo saber en qué consiste una misión. Y también puedo entender como es el mundo shinobi. Esta ha sido la primera misión en la que he estado como capitán y ahora lo entiendo… creo que no estoy hecho para esto.

\- Eres inesperadamente aburrido y a veces actúas como un adulto – dijo la kunoichi enfrente de él.

\- Yo no debí haber sido capitán de este equipo – siguió explicándose Shikamaru mientras se ponía de pie – Todo lo que hice fue confiar en los demás. He sido demasiado ingenuo, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte… ¡Todo esto es por mi culpa!

\- ¿Tienes miedo de ser lastimado? – dijo Temari. Shikamaru no la miraba y se puso a caminar en dirección contraria a la puerta donde estaban curando a su amigo Chōji. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar las reprimendas de una chica, su orgullo se lo impedía.

\- Shikamaru – dijo su padre que estaba apoyado contra la pared que no veían desde el pasillo - ¿Una mujer te regaña y huyes?

\- Esto es problemático, no quiero seguir hablando de esto. No soy una mujer. – se quejó el joven Nara.

\- Sí… - continuó Shikaku – pero tampoco eres un hombre, sólo te comportas como un cobarde.

Temari observaba desde su asiento con cara de lástima como el padre de Shikamaru le regañaba.

\- Incluso si renuncias a ser shinobi siempre habrá misiones y alguien más tendrá que hacerlo. Tus amigos serán asignados a otro líder. Y puede que de repente todos mueran, pero si tú eres su capitán tus amigos no acabarán de esa manera. Si te fijas esta vez has adquirido experiencia que te servirá para madurar y serás capaz de realizar tus misiones a la perfección. Si realmente tus amigos son importantes para ti, piénsalo bien antes de abandonarlos… ¡Considérate agraciado por tener a tu mando a tus amigos! ¡Eso es lo que significa ser un verdadero amigo! ¡No seas cobarde!

De repente salió Tsunade de la sala de urgencias.

\- ¡Todo irá bien! – dijo a los que había en el pasillo. Se acercó a un banco y se sentó enfrente de Temari. – La continua destrucción celular por el efecto de las píldoras ha sido detenida por un antídoto que he creado. Gracias por tu ayuda Shikaku. El manual médico del clan Nara ha sido muy útil. Seguro que ha sido muy difícil reunir todos esos datos, ha sido el resultado de continuos estudios.

\- Gracias – dijo Shikaku asintiendo contento por la noticia.

…

\- ¡Tsunade-sama! – gritó Shizune que se acercaba corriendo – Hyuuga Neji está fuera de peligo. Y tengo más información, hace un momento Hatake Kakashi y Uzumaki Naruto han regresado… está siendo tratado, su vida no corre peligro.

\- ¿Sólo dos…? – dijo Tsunade.

Shikamaru seguía ahí plantado en mitad del pasillo sin saber a dónde ir. Temari miraba con aun más cara de lástima –si eso era posible- al joven Nara parado ahí en medio. Ella no hacía más que pensar en lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza del chico. Él estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

\- Shikamaru, parece que tu misión fue un fracaso. Pero todos están vivos, eso es lo más importante.

Y lloró. Lloró mucho, lloró con mucha rabia por haber puesto a sus amigos en peligro.

\- La próxima vez cumpliré la misión a la perfección – dijo Shikamaru entre enormes lágrimas que ahora se precipitaban hasta el suelo.

…

Shizune y Tsunade se fueron y Shikaku fue detrás. Shikamaru se secaba las lágrimas.

\- Hey… – dijo la kunoichi de Suna acercándose a él por la espalda – ya está, todo ha salido bien.

Shikamaru vio que la rubia le ofrecía un pañuelo.

\- Gracias – dijo él cogiéndolo con resquemor.

\- No te preocupes, no has fracasado – dijo Temari poniéndole una mano en el hombro – seguro que la próxima te irá mejor.

Shikamaru y Temari salieron del hospital a paso lento. La verdad es que Shikamaru no entendía por qué ella lo seguía así que trató de acelerar el paso. Cuando llevaba unos minutos andando se paró en seco y le dijo:

\- ¿Por qué me sigues? – dijo con un tono demasiado brusco. La kunoichi frunció el ceño y se mostró sorprendida por la actitud del chico.

Temari se puso cabizbaja y le respondió con tristeza en la voz:

-… es una suerte que tengas tantos amigos, yo no tengo amigos en Suna. Tampoco conozco a nadie de Konoha… la gente siempre huye de mí por lo de mi hermano… - le explicó la rubia a Shikamaru.

Al joven Nara le vino a la cabeza el sufrimiento que pasó Naruto para ser aceptado por la gente por su condición de jinchūriki. Gaara también lo era y eso era un detalle que él estaba pasando por alto. Él siempre pensó que los únicos que sufrían en casos así eran los propios jinchūrikis pero nunca se imaginó que todo ese tema también salpicara a los hermanos de Gaara.

Shikamaru sintió pena por Temari como la sintió por Naruto. Entonces le dijo:

\- Bueno… yo seré tu amigo en Konoha, ¿eso te parece bien?

Temari levantó la mirada y casi boquiabierta lo miró con ojos ilusionados. Shikamaru sintió un poco de rubor en sus mejillas al ver la expresión de la kunoichi:

-… así no podrás sentir nunca más que no tienes amigos. – trató de explicar él ahora rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza en señal de sentirse ligeramente avergonzado.

El rostro de Temari cambió al instante y se formó en su boca una sonrisa deslumbrante, aun mayor que aquella que vio cuando ella le salvó la vida. Shikamaru se puso rojo como un tomate esta vez porque se dio cuenta de que ella era, en realidad, una mujer muy dulce.

La Temari que él conoció la primera vez fue una mujer muy ruda así que Shikamaru no alcanzaba a entender cómo era posible que aquella chica sonriera de esa manera.

\- Gracias – le dijo ella y se acercó a él con esa sonrisa suya, pellizcó sus mejillas y le dio un besito en la frente.

Shikamaru creyó que su cabeza iba a explotar cuando ella posó sus labios en su frente y para colmo dejó visible ante sus ojos el escote que le enmarcaba el vestido lila...


	2. Twilight Galaxy

**Para este capítulo me inspiró la canción _Twilight Galaxy_ de _Metric_...**

 **Para la segunda parte estoy esperando a que termine el Gaara Hiden. Sorry.**

 **~WTK**

* * *

 **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippūden © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capítulo 2.**

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó una chica con tono divertido.

Shikamaru estaba tirado en la hierba, en lo alto de su colina favorita. Como siempre acostado bocarriba y con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza.

\- ¿No es evidente? Descansar – respondió él, antipático, entreabriendo un ojo. Pero al final no pudo evitar abrir los dos ojos. Aquella chica que había decidido ir a arruinarle la siesta era, ni más ni menos que, aquella que le había dado un beso en la frente cuando estaba llorando a mares cinco días antes. Al pobre Shikamaru todavía le rondaba la imagen de sus pechos asomando entre el vestido - ¿Y tú? – preguntó él con voz molesta.

\- Te estaba buscando – admitió ella con las mejillas sonrosadas. Aquel comentario hizo que él también apartara la mirada y se pusiera medio colorado – Necesitaba hablar…

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo? – dijo él sin dejar su actitud borde.

\- ¡Shikamaru! ¿Eres mi amigo o no? – exclamó Temari indignada recordándole su promesa de días atrás.

\- _Oh… qué problemático…_ \- pensaba él mientras se arrepentía de haberle dicho que él sería su amigo en Konoha – y bien… - dijo el pequeño Nara – ¿de qué querías hablar? Yo pensaba que ya te habrías ido a Sunagakure.

\- Yo también lo creía pero parece que tenemos que quedarnos bastante más tiempo en Konoha – dijo ella sentándose a su lado con las piernas estiradas hacia delante. – Tenemos trabajo qué hacer.

Shikamaru escuchaba perezoso pero en unos segundos levantó su espalda del suelo y se quedó sentado a su lado. Sus piernas también estaban estiradas hacia delante pero abiertas para poder entretenerse arrancando hierba. Su espalda encorvada mostraba su desinterés por el tema.

\- Parece que… Gaara va a ser el Kazekage… - murmuró Temari. Shikamaru de repente puso toda su atención en la conversación - Desde que Suna está sin Kazekage las cosas se han puesto tensas. Bueno, no es como si estuvieran relajadas en algún momento pero… ahora lo están más.

\- ¿Y por eso estáis en Konoha? – preguntó el Nara.

\- Sí…

No hizo falta que le preguntara nada más. La cara de preocupación de Temari era evidente a qué se debía.

…

\- ¿Y tú que haces últimamente? – preguntó la kunoichi alegrando la cara.

\- ¿Yo? – dijo él sorprendido porque alguien le preguntara por su vida – yo… es problemático… pero me han puesto a dar clases en la academia. Lo bueno es que el horario me permite acabar temprano y venir aquí a dormir la siesta.

\- Quizás venga a molestarte de vez en cuando – dijo la rubia soltando una risita. Shikamaru, sonrojado, hizo una mueca.

\- Será mejor que no lo hagas – dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Tranquiiiiilo… yo a veces también sólo quiero dormir – Temari se tumbó una mano por encima del rostro tapándose los ojos para que no le diera el sol. El Nara se sorprendió porque esperaba que la rubia fuera una completa molestia pero en lugar de eso se unió a su siesta. Shikamaru volvió a tumbarse pero se echó hacia un lado para no mirarla.

…

Al día siguiente, cuando Shikamaru terminó las clases de la academia. Como siempre, miró hacia todos lados para comprobar que nadie le siguiera y puso rumbo hacia su lugar de la siesta.

Cuando llevaba aproximadamente una hora descansando Temari apareció pero esta vez no dijo nada. Tan sólo se tumbó a su lado como el día anterior y durmió la siesta con él.

Pasaron unos tres días y los dos repitieron el mismo proceso. Apenas cruzaron palabra eso días.

Un día de tantos Shikamaru se sintió incómodo por la situación y, al salir de la academia, decidió irse a otro sitio a dormir la siesta.

No supo cómo pero en poco más de una hora ella lo había encontrado y estaba allí:

\- Hoy no has ido a la colina – dijo ella con voz triste. Shikamaru se asustó por escuchar a alguien de repente en aquella azotea donde también solía dormir. Se levantó para quedarse sentado y la miró a la cara haciendo una mueca de disgusto. La rubia tenía un rostro muy triste y el corazón de Shikamaru se encogió. La cara de Temari era tan triste que Shikamaru no pudo mantener su cara de disgusto. Al revés, la cambió para poner cara de sentirse como la mierda por andar huyendo.

\- A veces también duermo aquí – dijo él como si no tuviera importancia el hecho de que no fuera a la colina como siempre y no le hubiera dicho nada a Temari. Pensó en quejarse y llamarla acosadora o algo así pero realmente no quería herir sus sentimientos. Sabía que ella se sentía sola y sólo necesitaba compañía. – Es un poco más incómodo pero puedes sentarte aquí… - le ofreció tratando de ser amable, poniendo la mano en el asiento donde él estaba, a su derecha indicándole que fuera allí.

\- No… da igual, mejor me voy a tomar un té – dijo ella sin cambiar su expresión facial. Shikamaru no podía sentirse peor e inexplicablemente, se levantó de un salto y con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia el cielo dijo:

\- Te acompaño… por si te pierdes y eso.

Temari enarcó una ceja extrañada con la actitud del chico. Pero bueno, el caso es que al menos ahora su cara no era tan triste.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de té, Shikamaru se pidió un té para él, en primer lugar, y luego dejó a Temari pedir. La rubia no le hizo demasiado caso a la actitud del joven shinobi ya que para ella todos los chicos eran así.

Lo que sí parecía un milagro es que él hubiera aceptado ir a tomar el té con ella.

La kunoichi rubia miraba lejos mientras tomada su té y Shikamaru disimuladamente la miraba y se sentía como un estúpido por hacerla sentir así.

Terminaron el té en completo silencio y Temari se levantó para irse sin decir adiós. Shikamaru se quedó dolido, pero no dijo nada. Los chicos no lloran después de todo.

…

Al día siguiente Shikamaru llevaba dos horas de siesta cuando se percató de que Temari todavía no había aparecido.

Aquel hecho le parecía demasiado extraño así que se dedicó a buscarla por toda Konoha. Por su mente pasaba la idea de que la hizo sentir tan mal el día anterior que ahora no quería verlo.

Realmente Shikamaru no lograba entender por qué le importaban tanto los sentimientos de Temari. Era algo muy extraño, porque nunca en su vida le había importado que una mujer se sintiera mal exceptuando a su madre. E incluso, cuando su madre se sentía mal muchas veces él se sentía aliviado por no ser él el que causaba el malestar en su madre sino el "tonto" de su padre.

Shikamaru buscó alrededor de una hora y entonces pensó que quizás estaría en el mismo sitio que estaba el día anterior a esa hora del día: en la casa de té.

Llegó y justo, allí estaba ella. Estaba esperando para ser atendida. Shikamaru se dio prisa para llegar a la caja antes de que la atendieran y le dijo al encargado:

\- Dos tés por favor – dijo el chico con pelo negro atado en una coleta. Temari lo miró sorprendida pero al poco sonrió por verlo. Cuando le sirvieron, Shikamaru pagó y recibió los dos vasos y le pasó uno a Temari. – Ten cuidado, hoy está muy caliente.

\- Gracias – dijo la rubia sin dejar de sonreír. El corazón de Shikamaru, que se sentía arrugado y contraído, recuperó su vitalidad de nuevo.

…

Los días pasaban y ahora Shikamaru se tomaba la molestia de avisar a Temari donde estaría cada día para cuando quisiera ir. Para él ya era raro que ella no fuera a descansar un rato.

De vez en cuando charlaban y se reían. Shikamaru sentía que su corazón latía de una forma especial cada vez que ella mostraba señales de que era verdaderamente feliz.

\- _Hoy se preguntarán qué estoy haciendo_ – pensó Shikamaru porque había quedado con su equipo y al final no fue a comer con ellos. En lugar de eso, fue a comer con ella. Pero se sentía tan bien que no se quería separar. Estar con Temari era natural como respirar.

Cuando la conoció pensó que era una de esas chicas problemáticas y mandonas que andaban gritando siempre. Temari no es que no fuera así, pero por lo menos no era así todo el tiempo. Y con él se comportaba mucho más dulce y simpática de lo normal. Con el resto de gente siempre parecía tan dura y con él sólo en contadas ocasiones.

Temari ya se había terminado el té y Shikamaru, que había estado pensando cosas sin parar, no llevaba ni la mitad. La joven kunoichi se dio cuenta y para esperar a que Shikamaru se terminara el té, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Shikamaru se sonrojó extremadamente y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido.

Hubo un momento en que se movió un poco y ella creyó que él estaba intentando quitársela de encima pero en verdad no era así. No obstante, Temari se fijó en el rostro del chico todo colorado y le dijo:

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Tienes fiebre? – preguntó sin malas intenciones. Shikamaru se alarmó pensando que ella le habría descubierto lo nervioso que estaba.

\- Estoy bien – dijo él con voz de molestia. Temari levantó del asiento de golpe y le dijo:

\- Hey, no me hables con ese tono… - se quejó ella. – Sé que eres una buena persona Shikamaru, no seas tan antipático.

Shikamaru la miraba haciendo una mueca pero cuando notó que el rostro de Temari iba a mostrar un ápice de tristeza le sonrió y le dijo:

\- Era sólo una broma mujer – Shikamaru nunca supo que su sonrisa también se convertiría en algo muy preciado para Temari.

…

\- ¿Alguna vez has ido a visitar el monumento Hokage? – preguntó Temari mirando hacia la montaña.

\- Sí por supuesto – dijo Shikamaru – nos suelen llevar cuando estamos en la academia.

\- A mí me gustaría subir alguna vez – dijo ella.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve? – Temari puso especial atención en las palabras del chico a lo que Shikamaru se puso nervioso y quiso corregir su frase para no ser mal entendido – quiero decir… quieres ir... y yo… ¿te acompaño?

\- ¡Claro! – respondió ella sin meditarlo mucho.

\- Si nos damos prisa todavía nos da tiempo de ir – dijo Shikamaru – cierran poco después de la puesta de sol.

La kunoichi contempló el cielo y se dio cuenta de que ya casi era el momento de la puesta de sol.

\- ¡Vamos! – dijo ella poniéndose a correr por las calles de Konoha. Shikamaru dejó su taza en el asiento y la siguió rápidamente y se adelantó a ella.

\- Hey, ¿acaso sabes por dónde subir problemática?

Temari se rio al escuchar su nuevo apodo.

\- ¿Problemática? – dijo ella soltando la risa. Sonaba como si fuera un apodo para una persona molesta pero en verdad le hacía gracia que él ya le hubiera puesto un apodo. – Es verdad que no sé por dónde subir pero es por echarte una carrera shinobi.

Y aligeró el paso aún más para meterle presión al Nara.

…

\- No estás en buena forma – dijo ella burlándose de él cuando llegaron a lo alto y vio como Shikamaru se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas recuperando el aliento.

\- No soy un shinobi que se mueva mucho en la batalla – se excusó él sintiéndose atacado.

\- Pero aun así deberías estar en buena forma si quieres llegar a ser algo más que Chūnin – le recriminó Temari, esta vez tratando de no sonar tan dura. – Quizás te empiece a ayudar a entrenar en lugar de echar la siesta contigo.

\- Yo ya entreno por las mañanas con mi padre – dijo Shikamaru haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

\- ¡Pues doble ración shinobi!

Shikamaru no podía sentirse más incómodo en ese momento ante las palabras de la rubia e hizo su gesto de rascarse la cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

…

\- Me sentiría muy triste si murieras en batalla por no estar en forma Shikamaru – dijo ella mirando a la puesta de sol.

El joven Nara, que minutos antes se sentía muy molesto, ahora abrió mucho los ojos y sintió de nuevo su corazón latir fuerte como otras tantas veces cuando estaba con ella.

\- ¿No te mueras vale? Te necesito en mi vida – dijo ella deslumbrándolo con la luz que emitía su rostro lleno de felicidad.

No sabía si su fuerza era suficiente como para mantenerse vivo en el campo de batalla, pero una cosa tenía clara: aquella chica definitivamente lo iba a matar de amor.


	3. Sick Muse

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippūden © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 _¿Amor? En qué momento Nara Shikamaru…_

 _Tú sólo te estás imaginando que la quieres. ¡Si apenas la conoces! Pero la verdad es que nunca he podido evitar sentir debilidad por la gente que me necesita. Como ella o como Chōji…_

 _A Temari no la tengo que proteger de los comentarios hirientes sobre su gordura porque… no está gorda pero… parece que la tengo que proteger de la soledad y de… el odio que sienten algunos por ella y sus hermanos._

 _Temari es una buena chica…_

 _Odio verla triste. Nunca me había sentido así. Nunca pensé que me importaría tanto una chica…_

Shikamaru, pensando todo aquello, se fue a su casa confundido por las palabras de Temari que le decía " _no te mueras_ ", " _te necesito en mi vida_ " o " _me siento bien cuando estoy contigo_ ".

Sentía que su corazoncito palpitaba rápido cuando ella le decía esas cosas y la veía feliz. Toda una novedad en su vida.

El Nara se plantó en la puerta de su casa y de repente sintió un sudor frío porque había recordado que había quedado con sus amigos para ir a cenar pero no se presentó.

\- Oh mierda… - dijo entrando en su casa y quitándose los zapatos. Pensaba que seguro que ya estarían en sus casas. Y para colmo su madre no habría dejado cena para él porque por la mañana les había dicho a sus padres que volvería tarde porque cenaría con su equipo.

Cuando Shikamaru entró todas las luces estaban apagadas y pensó que sus padres estaban dormidos pero pronto descubrió que no era así. Por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de sus padres se veía una luz que provenía del interior. Además, se escuchaban unos ruidos extraños que hacía tiempo que no escuchaba. La primera vez que los escuchó fue un día cuando ya estaba en la cama. El resto de días siempre lo mismo, siempre cuando él ya se iba a la cama.

Los ruidos eran como de una cama crujiendo como si se estuvieran moviendo mucho y los dos respirando fuerte y su madre gimiendo.

Shikamaru tardó meses en entender lo que ocurría adentro, pero cuando supo de qué se trataba sólo quiso taparse los oídos con la almohada. No obstante, aquel día era el primero que él lo escuchaba estando despierto y completamente consciente. Además, el camino hacia su habitación le obligaba a pasar por delante de la de sus padres. No era como si quisiera espiarlos a propósito.

Aquel día debió juntarse todo un cúmulo de casualidades porque para colmo del asunto Shikamaru vio que no sólo salía luz por debajo de la puerta sino también por el borde lateral, indicando que estaba entreabierta.

El joven Nara sentía las manos sudando y el corazón latiendo rápido. Espiar a sus padres estaba mal, pero era culpa de ellos por dejarse la puerta abierta. Lo que vio a continuación es algo que los niños no deberían ver.

Shikamaru encontró a su madre, sentada encima de su padre abrazándolo y besándolo mientras él la penetraba aprovechando la postura y aferraba sus manos a las nalgas.

Su madre parecía tener la espalda sudorosa y tenía las nalgas bastante sonrosadas probablemente por culpa de las manos de su padre que la apretaban contra él.

Estuvo mirando menos de un minuto pero los segundos se hicieron eternos. Shikamaru sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su cavidad torácica. Primero por el frenesí de lo que estaba viendo y segundo por los nervios por saber que aquello no estaba bien.

El joven Nara decidió que debía darles intimidad y volvió a dirigirse a su habitación cuando sus pies hicieron que la madera del suelo crujiera. Adentro, la pareja paró y Shikamaru sintió como alguno de los dos adentro se ponía de pie por el ruido de pasos contra la madera.

Él trató de acelerar sus pasos para entrar en su habitación lo antes posible para que nadie lo viera allí clavado en el pasillo y por suerte consiguió entrar y cerrar antes de que alguien lo viera.

Parecía que, quien fuera el que se hubiera levantado, no pensaba ir muy lejos y mucho menos a su habitación así que pudo por fin sentirse tranquilo. A los pocos minutos Shikamaru pudo oír como la pareja reanudaba su tarea mientras que él se metía en la cama y se tapaba los oídos con la almohada.

\- _Esto es bochornoso…_ \- pensaba él mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando y se quedaba dormido.

El día siguiente era domingo. Shikamaru se levantó un poco más tarde de lo habitual pero su madre no estaba gritándole histérica por ser un dormilón. En lugar de eso, notó como un agradable olor se colaba en su habitación. Parecía que estaban haciendo el desayuno.

Cuando se puso de pie se fue al baño y se lavó la cara y se enjuagó la boca. Inmediatamente, sus tripas comenzaron a rugir indicándole que quería probar algo de ese delicioso desayuno así que se encaminó hacia el comedor.

Allí esperaba encontrar a su padre, sentado como siempre, leyendo el periódico. Pero lo único que encontró fue la mesa puesta para los tres y sus padres medio riéndose en la cocina. Shikamaru se asomó y los vio como si estuvieran en una burbuja. Para él era muy extraña esta situación ya que rara vez estaban tan cariñosos como ese día. El pequeño Nara los miraba extasiado como si le llenara de felicidad verlos así. De pronto, su madre se dio cuenta de que él estaba allí y la mirada de su padre, que la miraba con los ojos brillantes, cambió al girarse hacia él. Los dos le sonreían como si fueran otras personas.

\- Buenos días Shikamaru – dijo su madre sonriendo tan deslumbrante que casi estaba a la par de la sonrisa de Temari. Su corazoncito se sintió tan vivo que él también sonrió. Su madre se acercó a él dejando un momento de lado lo que estaba haciendo y le dio un abrazo y un beso. Él se quedó de piedra mientras su madre le decía alguna cosa que él escuchaba lejos: – Pon en la mesa las tazas para servir el té. – pero el pobre seguía alucinando y tardó en reaccionar hasta que su madre le repitió: - ¡Vamos Shika!

La familia terminó de desayunar y Shikamaru los miraba a veces contento, a veces extrañado por la actitud que estaban teniendo aquel día sus padres.

El pequeño Nara puso rumbo a la calle para ver a su equipo. Era consciente de que la noche anterior habían quedado para cenar pero al final no asistió porque se quedó con Temari viendo el atardecer.

Ahora que lo pensaba resultaba vergonzoso. Él había ido con una chica a ver el atardecer y ella le había dicho cosas como "no te mueras, te necesito en mi vida".

Su joven cerebro era todavía demasiado inmaduro como para procesar todo aquello.

Tras un rato caminando, llegó por fin a la floristería Yamanaka para encontrarse con uno de los miembros de su equipo:

\- ¡SHIKAMARU! – dijo una Ino furiosa detrás de la caja registradora.

Shikamaru se asustó y casi empezó a sudar al verla tan llena de ira. Parecía que lo del día anterior había afectado más de lo que se imaginaba.

\- ¿Qu-qué te ocu-rre Ino? – preguntó tartamudeando el shinobi.

\- ¿¡Que qué me ocurre!? – exclamó la rubia saliendo de detrás de la caja. – Ayer habíamos quedado para cenar, pero como decidiste no venir al final estuvimos Asuma-sensei y yo solos. Fue TAN incómodo.

\- Juraba que Chōji se escaparía del hospital para cenar con vosotros – se explicó Shikamaru.

\- ¿¡Se te ha fundido el cerebro!? ¿Cómo diablos se va a escapar? A veces pareces tonto Shikamaru… - gritaba la Yamanaka a su joven amigo. - ¿Qué estuviste haciendo ayer que te ha fundido el cerebro?

El Nara se estresó de nuevo. Ino no debía saber nunca en la vida que veía a Temari todas las tardes desde hacía casi tres meses. Y menos aún que el día anterior se dedicó a pasear con ella y a ver el atardecer. Todo eso sonaría demasiado confuso para Ino para lo que realmente significó, es decir, un paseo de amigos.

\- Me quedé dormido – dijo Shikamaru sacando la excusa perfecta y creíble para su amiga.

Ino resopló, ante eso no había duda. Era muy típico que Shikamaru se quedara completamente dormido.

\- La próxima vez no faltes, probablemente volvamos a ir cuando Chōji haya salido del hospital.

\- ¡Claro! – dijo Shikamaru saliendo de la tienda y haciendo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida. Con Ino así no quería quedarse más rato escuchándola.

Al salir pensó que lo mejor sería ir a visitar a su amigo. Chōji estaba por cumplir tres meses en el hospital y era casi ya la fecha en la que le iban a dar el alta.

Shikamaru decidió ir a visitarlo.

\- Hey, Chōji – le dijo cuando por fin entró en la habitación del Akimichi.

Chōji lo saludó con la mano ya que tenía toda la boca llena de comida.

\- Veo que te estás recuperando bien – dijo el Nara sentándose en su camilla.

\- Me cuidan bien – dijo el Akimichi sonriéndole.

\- ¿Qué día era el que salías? – dijo Shikamaru queriendo confirmar la fecha.

\- En cuatro días – dijo su amigo volviéndose a meter un buen puñado de patatas fritas en la boca.

\- Ino dijo que iríamos a comer barbacoa cuando salieras de aquí – le informó.

\- ¡De algo así no me olvido! – exclamó el Akimichi.

Los dos amigos estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que llegó la enfermera y le recordó a Shikamaru que la hora de irse había llegado.

Cuando hablaba con Chōji el tiempo siempre se le pasaba volando, casi tanto como con Temari…

\- Temari… - murmuró al salir del hospital y verla caminando por Konoha a ella y a sus hermanos.

Shikamaru no supo si estaba bien dirigirse a ella como a alguien muy allegado ya que era la hija del Kazekage y hermana del que recientemente acababa de ser nombrado Kazekage. Aunque en realidad eso la mayoría del tiempo no le importaba si no fuera porque estaban sus hermanos presentes.

Temari notó su presencia y se giró rápidamente para mirarlo. La joven kunoichi no controló su entusiasmo al verlo y saludó con toda su intensidad:

\- ¡Hey! ¡Shikamaru! – lo llamó Temari sonriendo. Shikamaru se acercó despacio a los tres hermanos y les dijo:

\- Hola Temari, Kazekage-sama…

Kankurō estaba bastante sorprendido por la forma en cómo se dirigía su hermana a aquel chico y cómo se dirigía el chico a Temari y le dijo:

\- ¿Conoces a este tipo? – preguntó el marionetista enarcando una ceja. Enseguida Temari se dio cuenta de su error y relajó su rostro adoptando un humor más neutral.

\- Claro, tú también lo conoces Kankurō – dijo ella como si no entendiera a qué se refería el moreno.

\- Me refiero a que si eres su amiga – dijo el moreno tratando de explicarse mejor para no ser mal entendido.

\- Bueno eehhh… le pedí a Shikamaru que fuera mi guía en Konoha…

\- ¿Y él aceptó sin más? – Kankurō hablaba con un tono de que no se podía creer que un chico como aquel aceptara de manera desinteresada hacer de guía de su hermana.

\- Qué amable por tu parte, Nara Shikamaru. Yo estaba buscando un guía y escolta oficial para nosotros. Estaría bien que ya que has aceptado ser el escolta de mi hermana, puedas hacer la misma labor con nosotros. Será un trabajo remunerado claro, puedes hablar con la Hokage – el joven pelirrojo, ajeno a la cercanía con la que se trataban su hermana y aquel chico, pensó que era una buena idea aquella propuesta. Pero lo que no pensó es lo incómodo que resultaba para su hermana que ahora sus hermanos supieran que andaba de arriba para abajo con Shikamaru.

\- No sé si es una buena idea… - dijo Temari casi murmurando.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Gaara con su rostro inexpresivo.

\- Bueno… si así lo deseas Gaara…

\- Está bien, así quedamos Shikamaru – Gaara les indicó a sus hermanos que siguieran su camino pero Temari se paró. Necesitaba hablar con Shikamaru.

\- ¿Puedo ir un momento a un sitio? Aprovecho que está aquí Shikamaru a ver si me puede acompañar – dijo su hermana intentando no sonar demasiado evidente. Pero ante los ojos de Gaara no había nada sospechoso. No era así para su hermano Kankurō.

\- Ve Temari, diviértete – dijo Gaara y siguió tranquilo su camino llevándose a Kankurō consigo antes de que el moreno pudiera quejarse.

Shikamaru contemplaba la escena extrañado ahora que parecía que se iba a quedar a solas con la rubia de Suna. Temari se giró despacio hacia él rascándose la mejilla y con una sonrisita incómoda.

Para Shikamaru comenzaba otro de esos momentos incómodos pero encantadores en los que disfrutaba de la compañía de la que se había convertido en secreto en su pequeña musa.


	4. Gimme Sympathy

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippūden © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capítulo 4.**

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – preguntó Shikamaru con amabilidad.

\- Sólo quería relajarme un rato…

\- ¿Entonces… quieres… que… vayamos… a la colina? – consultó el Nara rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza y un tanto nervioso. Temari se sonrojó por como sonaba la propuesta. Pero sabía que Shikamaru sólo trataba de ser simpático.

\- Claro – dijo ella comenzando a caminar en dirección a su destino - ¿vamos?

Shikamaru asintió y fueron caminando tranquilamente hasta la colina. El Nara se tumbó y Temari se quedó sentada a su lado.

\- ¿No te tumbas? – preguntó él tras un rato de verla sentada.

\- Sí – dijo ella saliendo de su pensamiento. Por lo visto estaba con la mente en otro sitio según pudo notar Shikamaru.

Temari se tumbó de lado, cosa rara en ella. Y encima se tumbó de lado hacia él. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad del momento. El viento soplaba suave, y el sol no abrasaba la piel. Los árboles estaban dando la suficiente sombra como para que pudieran descansar tranquilos.

Shikamaru no se pudo dormir. Por primera vez en esos tres meses, Shikamaru no durmió la siesta.

Él tan solo se quedó mirándola fijamente. El Nara se fijó en su pelo dorado moviéndose con el viento. Era rubio pero ni demasiado claro ni demasiado oscuro. Tenía una tonalidad como la arena. Y su piel era blanca sonrosada, de esas que se ponen rojitas cuando toman un poco el sol. Sus cejas eran del mismo color de su cabello aunque ligeramente más oscuritas. Sus ojos rasgados tenían un párpado mucho más peculiar y bonito que el resto de ojos que él había visto. Su nariz era perfecta, sin ser demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeña. Y sus labios, rosaditos, coronando una boca con unos dientes perfectos.

Continuó su recorrido por la barbilla, el cuello y sus pechos… asomando entre el escote del vestido. ¿Cómo podía una chica tan joven tener esos pechos? El protector que se ponía delante no le hacía justicia porque la hacía parecer más plana. Shikamaru la contemplaba admirando todo su esplendor. Temari no era como las otras chicas, así delgaditas. Temari tenía unos brazos firmes y unas piernas fuertes.

Al ver esas piernas le vino a la mente la noche que vio a sus padres teniendo sexo. Su corazón latía muy fuerte y Shikamaru estaba todo sonrojado mirándola. Sin darse cuenta su nariz comenzó a sangrar.

\- Oh no… - susurró y volvió a poner su cabeza hacia arriba limpiándose con la mano y tratando de luego eliminar evidencias con una hoja caída de un árbol.

Cuando consiguió parar la hemorragia volvió a mirarla pero enseguida volvió su cabeza. Él ya sólo trató de permanecer a su lado sin mirarla. Si seguía así las cosas se pondrían muy problemáticas. Y una cosa en concreto, aquella cosa que poseía en su entrepierna.

Shikamaru no era uno de esos chicos pervertidos. O al menos él no se consideraba así. No andaba por la vida como Naruto haciendo jutsus sexys ni trataba de espiar a las chicas en las aguas termales.

No obstante, notaba que por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de mirar a Temari. No es como si sintiera atracción física. Eso era algo que su mente todavía no entendía bien pero, de alguna manera, en esos tres meses había empezado a apreciarla de un modo diferente.

Como si la presencia física de ella le hiciera sentir paz. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, aunque eso sería algo que nunca le diría.

Temari de repente abrió los ojos y se encontró con él mirándola de reojo. Él estaba bocarriba y fingía no estar haciendo nada. Al ver que la rubia abría los ojos apartó la mirada rápidamente. Ella se dio cuenta de eso y se sonrojó ligeramente. La verdad es que nunca pensó que se lo encontraría mirándola de esa manera. Enseguida cambió su postura y se puso bocarriba también. Sobre ese tema sería algo de lo que nunca hablarían, sería muy incómodo para ellos reconocer que él la estaba mirando.

En silencio los dos volvieron a mirar hacia arriba y Shikamaru tenía la esperanza de que ella no se hubiera molestado.

\- Sabes Shikamaru… me voy en cuatro días – dijo ella haciendo salir a Shikamaru de todos sus pensamientos. La voz de Temari era triste y él lo notó enseguida.

Giró su cabeza para mirarla y se encontró con sus ojos verdes de pleno.

\- ¿Cuatro días? ¿Tan poco tiempo?

\- ¡Ja! No me digas que me vas a echar de menos – dijo ella burlándose de él para ocultar su tristeza.

\- No es eso… - dijo él apartando la mirada – es sólo que el resto de gente de mi edad es ruidosa y molesta.

\- Pero es que tú Shikamaru, no aparentas la edad que tienes. Pareces un viejo – dijo ella poniéndole el dedo índice de su mano derecha en la mejilla derecha del joven shinobi. Enseguida Shikamaru reaccionó apartando su mano rápidamente.

Tan sólo había pasado medio segundo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba agarrando su mano y la soltó a toda velocidad, todo sonrojado. A Temari le parecía entrañable como lo ponía nervioso.

\- Tal vez el último día en Konoha podrías ir a comer todas esas cosas que no hay en Suna – sugirió Shikamaru sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaban.

\- ¡Tienes razón! – dijo ella levantándose de repente pero quedándose sentada. - ¿Me acompañarás?

Shikamaru sentía que se le fragmentaba el corazón. Por una parte tenía ganas de ir a comer con su equipo ya que era el día que Chōji salía del hospital. A pesar de eso, también tenía ganas de ir a comer con ella y verla disfrutar.

\- Ese es el día que Chōji sale del hospital – comentó Shikamaru intentando que entendiera que ese día le daría prioridad a su amigo.

\- Entiendo… - dijo ella con el semblante muy triste. Ahora sí, ahora sí se le rompía el corazón. Era insoportable, verla triste. A ella, una de las personas que se había convertido en una de sus personas especiales. Era imposible. Su corazón no se lo permitía.

\- Mira… ese día, al mediodía iré a comer contigo y luego cuando acabe el trabajo de la academia te acompaño hasta la puerta. – Shikamaru dijo todo aquello sin realmente pensarlo. Y luego su mente lo estaba procesando como una propuesta bastante atrevida.

Aun así, la alegría de Temari después de aquellas palabras mereció la pena.

\- ¡Está bien! – dijo ella sonriente - ¡acepto!

…

El resto de días hasta su despedida pasaron demasiado rápido para su gusto.

El penúltimo día de Temari en Konoha se vieron en la azotea, ya que estaba lloviendo y sería un desastre el ir a pasar la tarde a la colina.

Allí al menos podían cubrirse ligeramente de la lluvia.

\- Odio la lluvia – dijo Shikamaru acostado sobre el bloque de piedra debajo del porche. Tenía los brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza y Temari se hallaba sentada a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué odias la lluvia? – preguntó ella extrañada.

\- Porque no puedo estar mirando hacia arriba y ver las nubes bien. Te caen gotas en los ojos, y debajo del porche no puedo ver nada… además parece como si lloraras…

\- ¿Tienes complejo de llorón? – Shikamaru frunció el ceño y la miró con indignación.

\- Te gusta meterte conmigo

\- A mí sí me gusta la lluvia – dijo la kunoichi – es un fenómeno extraño en Suna. Es una de las cosas que me gustan de Konoha.

Shikamaru se quedó pensando sobre cómo era posible que una cosa que él odiaba tanto para ella fuera algo bonito. Temari era sin duda, una chica peculiar.

\- Me ha gustado mucho estar en Konoha todo este tiempo – dijo la rubia de repente. Aunque ahora tenía el pelo ligeramente mojado y se había oscurecido en parte. - … y… te debo mucho a ti.

\- No me des las gracias, sólo he hecho lo que me has pedido – dijo él como si fuera algo completamente normal.

\- Pero podrías haberte negado – dijo ella poniéndolo en jaque.

\- No soy un déspota… aunque tú lo creas – dijo él molesto, mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera ella.

\- Yo no creo que seas así… eres bueno, gracias por todo Shikamaru…

…

El último día de Temari en Konoha llegó y Shikamaru, como había acordado, iría con ella a comer cosas que sólo encontraba en allí.

Lo que no se esperaba es que aquel día aparte de ir con ella acabaría yendo con sus hermanos.

\- Hola Shikamaru – dijo ella con una actitud distante comparado con cómo era su comportamiento habitual.

\- Ho… hola… - Shikamaru tartamudeó sorprendido por el saludo de la kunoichi.

\- ¿Adónde nos llevas? – preguntó Temari como si no pasara nada.

\- Querías comer caballa, ¿no? – dijo él confirmando lo que habían hablado el día anterior.

Temari asintió y ella y sus hermanos fueron guiados por Shikamaru hasta el sitio de la comida. En ese momento se sentía mal por no estar comiendo con su equipo. Él esperaba que iría con Temari pero no se imaginaba que acabaría yendo también con Gaara y Kankurō, los cuales resultaban intimidantes.

Shikamaru todavía no se olvidaba que las idas de olla que en ocasiones Gaara tuvo en el pasado.

La comida transcurrió tranquila. Su mente se mantuvo ausente, completamente al margen de la conversación de los tres hermanos. Al final el Nara dijo que se tenía que retirar para volver a la academia. Temari, que lo había notado raro salió tras él a la puerta del sitio.

\- Shikamaru… lo siento… - dijo ella refiriéndose al hecho de que no le aviso de lo de sus hermanos. Él sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, pero prefirió aceptar sus disculpas y hacerse el loco.

\- Te veo después – dijo sonriéndole a la chica. Temari rara vez veía a Shikamaru sonreír así. Quizás algo estuviera cambiando en él, no lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía es que la sonrisa del joven shinobi conmovió algo por dentro de ella.

Shikamaru acabó sus tareas en la academia y se reunió de nuevo con los hermanos de Suna. Pero esta vez parecía que, al tener que salir antes, se llevaría a los niños consigo a despedir al Kazekage y a sus hermanos.

\- Tened cuidado en el camino de vuelta – les dijo Shikamaru a los tres de la Arena.

\- Lo tendremos – dijo Kankurō intentando ser cordial aunque había algo en Shikamaru que le mosqueaba.

Temari no dijo nada, sólo se giró y empezó a caminar con ellos hacia las afueras. No obstante, pocos segundos después paró en seco y se giró hacia él:

\- Si necesitas algo volveré para ayudarte, ¿vale bebé llorón? – Temari sabía que era lo que más odiaba Shikamaru, aparte de la lluvia. Que le recordara aquel día que lloró tanto. Eso había sido un golpe bajo.

\- Hablas demasiado… es por eso que las mujeres son… - pero Shikamaru no terminó de hablar, se le había olvidado qué iba a decir cuando vio que ella le sonreía justo antes de volver a girarse para irse.

Ya entrada la tarde, Shikamaru se disponía a echar la siesta rutinaria. Y fue en ese preciso momento en el que se dio cuenta de que desconocía cuándo volvería a ver a Temari.

" _No es como si me importara demasiado_ " se decía a sí mismo. O al menos eso quería intentar creer.

Al final se vio incapaz de echar la siesta sin ella y se fue a su casa. Al entrar, evitó saludar a quién allí estuviera. Todo le daba igual, se sentía mal y se sentía confuso.

Se metió en la cama y por más que lo intentó, no pudo no soñar con el regreso de la rubia problemática…

* * *

 **Capítulo cutre y corto para mi gusto... solo es transitorio, cosas buenas han de venir.  
Recién horneado, no lo he revisado ni nada. Cuando me despierte lo leo bien jaja... es muy tarde y tengo sueñito.**

 **Anyway... muchas gracias por los mensajes!**

 **~WTK**


	5. Satellite Mind

**Por fin! He podido completar un capítulo... he estado bastante liada y me había desconectado de escribir. A partir de ahora ire mas seguido!**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

 **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippūden © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capítulo 5.**

Shikamaru no se imaginaba que la volvería a ver en una situación así. Habían pasado varios meses pacíficos así que no se esperaba una misión de rescate tan repentina.

Cuando escuchó que los que necesitaban refuerzos eran sus aliados de la Arena que en el pasado les habían prestado su ayuda, pensó que era el momento adecuado para devolver el favor. Y sobre todo, el mejor momento para demostrar que esta vez no fallaría.

Temari se había ido sí, pero desde que Chōji estaba fuera del hospital el tiempo pasó más ameno. Era extraño. Si lo pensaba su relación con Temari en apenas unos meses había alcanzado un nivel de confianza que se asemejaba al de una amiga de toda la vida y sin embargo no podía evitar ponerse nervioso en su presencia. Ella causaba en él un efecto extraño que desconocía por completo.

Fuera como fuera, cuando hubo que repartir a su equipo para ir en busca de los de la Arena, él ya era consciente de que en aquella dirección en la que estaba corriendo era donde se encontraba ella. De alguna forma el viento se lo decía.

Se había llevado a Ino con él porque así la tenía bajo directo control. Ino no era de ataques físicos, así que mandarla ante un enemigo de habilidades desconocidas sin que hubiera más líderes en su equipo era, probablemente, mandarla a morir.

A diferencia de Ino y de él mismo Temari estaba muy preparada. Es cierto que iba unos años por delante de ellos dos ya que era mayor, no obstante, el hermano pequeño de Temari también tenía grandes habilidades a pesar de su edad. Sin duda en Sunagakure no se andaban con tonterías.

Todo esto le hizo pensar que era extraño que Temari necesitara ayuda, así que estaba deseando saber por qué no había podido encargarse del enemigo ella sola.

En cuanto llegó Temari no pudo evitar meterse con él recordándole que la última vez que estuvieron en una misión juntos él acabó llorando:

\- Si alguno de tus compañeros cae en combate intenta no llorar de nuevo – dijo ella con sonrisa maligna sabiendo que daba en su punto débil. Shikamaru se sintió mal porque ella todavía recordara aquello.

\- ¿Vas a recordarme eso para siempre? Supongo que a las chicas les encanta hacer eso... – respondió él haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Temari se giró de nuevo hacia delante para volver a mirar a su enemigo y soltó una risita.

\- _Me siento como si sobrara aquí..._ – pensó Ino tras ver la complicidad con la que se hablaban los dos. Para ella fue extraño que se hablaran así pero era probable que si se hubieran hecho algo más que conocidos. Amigos quizá.

Temari le explicó a Shikamaru la situación con detalle. El joven Nara enseguida entendió por qué no había podido acabar con su enemiga. Aquella mujer contra la que Temari estaba luchando era también usuaria de viento y se repelían todos los ataques. Al final ganaría quien tuviera más chakra, pensó adelantándose a los acontecimientos. Y por lo visto aquella mujer usaba algún truco para obtener más chakra, por lo que Temari por sí misma se encontraba en desventaja.

Shikamaru ideó una estrategia con sus dos compañeras para poder acabar con la mujer de enfrente.

Ino se sintió bastante mal porque comparada con Temari y Shikamaru a ella le faltaba mucho para estar a la altura. Sin embargo la combinación que hicieron los dos hizo que pudieran derrotar al enemigo.

Ellos dos se complementaban perfectamente.

Cuando por fin todo terminó, Temari se giró hacia Shikamaru y le sonrió diciéndole:

\- Somos dos en uno – y Shikamaru la volvió a mirar con inconsciente ternura.

Después de aquello emprendieron rumbo hacia donde se encontraban los demás para poder servir de refuerzo.

Las cosas por un momento se complicaron cuando Gaara iba a descontrolarse y Temari tuvo que explicarle cosas sobre su hermano menor porque temía que le pasara algo.

Finalmente la misión tuvo éxito y todos pudieron volver sanos y salvos a casa. Los de la Arena quisieron quedarse un par de días en Konoha. Parecía que les encantaba estar allí.

\- Os gusta mucho Konoha, ¿verdad? – le dijo Shikamaru a Temari cuando estaban sentados en la casa de té.

\- Sí, y también su gente y todo el ambiente... – dijo ella sonriendo amable.

\- Podríais haberos ido directamente a Sunagakure pero habéis parado por aquí.

\- ¿Estás insinuando algo Shikamaru? ¿Algo con connotaciones políticas quizás? – preguntó Temari sintiéndose amenazada por la conversación de Shikamaru. No obstante, el shinobi no tenía mayor intención que entablar una conversación con ella.

\- Oh no, para nada. – dijo él excusándose por si se estaba entrometiendo.

\- Yo nunca te ocultaría algo importante Shikamaru – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Eso es algo que no entiendo... actúas como si me debieras lealtad, pero no somos más que amigos – dijo él dudando en las últimas palabras que había pronunciado.

\- Eres el único shinobi que he visto llorar. Confío en ti Shikamaru, y en tus sentimientos. Sé que eres una persona que hace el bien por los demás y que quiere a sus amigos – las palabras de Temari le llenaban de calor el alma. Aunque no se lo dijera, ella también era pura y sincera. Temari se había aferrado a Shikamaru porque era de las pocas personas que parecían auténticas en un mundo rodeado de farsa.

\- ... gracias – fue lo único que pudo articular el shinobi lleno de rubor.

\- Te lo digo de verdad. Sé que se habla de que ahora la Arena y la Hoja son aliados. Pero quiero que seas mi aliado de verdad porque confío en ti.

Shikamaru le dio un sorbo a su taza de té para distraerse un poco de la tensión que le estaba generando la rubia. Que le dijera palabras tan sinceras era realmente extraño. Ninguna chica hablaba con él con esa naturalidad.

Temari era una chica especial. Una chica agradable. Y por eso, cada vez que ella pasaba tiempo en Konoha él quería pasarlo con ella.

Los hermanos de la Arena terminaron quedándose unos tres días. Y Shikamaru los aprovechó al máximo pasando tiempo con ella, yendo de aquí para allá con la excusa de que era su guía.

\- Si os gusta tanto Konoha, deberíais venir en invierno. Hay festivales y es agradable ir a las aguas termales a darse un baño caliente – le dijo Shikamaru justo después de que Temari mencionara que debía ir a reunirse con sus hermanos para irse. Iban andando por las calles de Konoha, uno al lado del otro.

\- Suena interesante – le dijo ella realmente interesada – les diré algo sobre el tema.

\- Sería divertido que vinieras. Normalmente los demás hacen locuras mientras yo intento hacer cosas normales en los festivales. Así podrías hacerme compañía.

\- ¿Y venir a dormir contigo mientras los demás se divierten? – dijo Temari riendo – no gracias.

Shikamaru puso una expresión de disgusto.

\- Problemática...

\- Era broma Shikamaru, claro que me encantaría venir. Espero que cuando llegue el invierno podamos venir – dijo ella deteniéndose en la entrada. A lo lejos ya divisaba a sus hermanos.

Cuando todos se reunieron se despidieron de Shikamaru y él los despidió con la mano.

Poco tiempo después se enteró de que Naruto se iría a entrenar con Jiraiya así que todos se centraron al máximo en su entrenamiento para no quedarse atrás. El tiempo pasó entre entrenamiento, siesta y comer patatas con Chōji. Aunque él no tantas como el Akimichi.

* * *

El invierno llegó y él no tenía noticias de Temari. Probablemente la kunoichi se habría olvidado.

Recordaba las veces que ella le había dado besos en la frente como si fuera un bebé. Para él era placentero, era casi como si le hiciera el amor a su frente. No obstante, cuando ella se apartaba se sentía avergonzado porque ella se reía de él como si nada. Para ella no significaba nada.

Shikamaru comenzó a añadir capas a su atuendo habitual. El frío ya comenzaba a notarse y las hojas de todos los árboles se habían caído. El día menos esperado Shikamaru recibió una carta de Temari. No sabía cómo pero ella había averiguado su dirección.

O quizás se lo había dicho él mismo en un ataque de sinceridad de los que les solían dar.

El caso es que la carta decía que llegaría en una semana para que le enseñara las fiestas y las cosas típicas de Konoha por la época. Decía que iría sola ya que sus hermanos estaban ocupados. A él le daba igual mientras Temari pudiera ir.

Shikamaru casi había arrancado la carta de las manos de su madre antes de que alguno de sus padres pudiera leerla. Sería vergonzoso si empezaban a preguntarle por qué una chica le escribía cartas.

La semana se hizo demasiado demasiado demasiado larga para él y como no sabía a qué hora llegaría se fue a la puerta desde temprano para esperarla.

Afortunadamente no tardó mucho en llegar.

\- Hola bebé llorón – le dijo al encontrárselo recostado contra uno de los laterales del enorme portón.

\- Hola problemática – dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sabía que a ella de vez en cuando le encantaba meterse con él.

\- Déjame que vaya al hotel a inscribirme y vamos a alguna parte – sugirió ella. Shikamaru asintió y la acompañó hasta el lugar. Temari dejó parte de su equipaje en la habitación y salió del recinto para encontrarse de nuevo con Shikamaru esperándola en la calle.

Pasearon un rato por las calles de Konoha viendo tiendas. Se pararon para tomar algo y fueron hasta el parque para sentarse. El viento soplaba fuerte y era bastante frío.

Temari, que ya llevaba un rato sentada con él, pensó que era buena idea volver a caminar un rato para entrar en calor. La rubia se puso de pie y se frotó los brazos. Shikamaru vio la piel de su escote erizada. Un poco sonrojado y casi como un autómata, se puso de pie para quedar frente a ella, se quitó su chaleco y se lo puso cubriendo la espalda y los hombros de la rubia. Temari bajó su cabeza contemplando el gesto con sorpresa, miró el chaleco con detalle, y notó su calor: el calor del cuerpo de Shikamaru. Luego levantó la cabeza y se lo encontró allí parado mirándola de frente todo sonrojado. Instintivamente sintió la necesidad de acercarse a él y acurrucarse en su pecho. Él todavía tenía sus manos en sus hombros y ella pudo apreciar como Shikamaru era ahora un poco más alto que ella.

\- ¿Cuándo has crecido tanto? – dijo sonrojada al tener que levantar la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Bueno, ha pasado bastante tiempo... desde… la última vez que me… viste – dijo él apartando una de las manos de los hombros de la rubia y poniéndosela en la nuca para frotársela como solía hacer cuando decía su típico "Mendokusai...".

Pero esta vez no lo dijo.

Temari siguió frotando sus propios brazos aprovechando el calor que ahora le estaba dando el chaleco. Shikamaru la miraba con ganas de abrazarla pero en su interior se debatía sobre si hacerlo o no. Sus dedos se movían nerviosos a veces con la intención de hacerlo y otras echándose atrás. Sabía que si dudaba un minuto más probablemente perdería la oportunidad de hacerlo así que, sin apretarse demasiado contra ella, la rodeó con sus brazos y frotó su espalda aprovechando que estaba el chaleco de por medio de manera que no sería algo demasiado inapropiado.

\- Eres muy gentil Shikamaru – dijo Temari muy nerviosa por dentro aunque su voz sonaba firme. Tenía que aparentar que aquel chico no la estaba poniendo tensa y roja. Era demasiado pequeño para ella, quería autoconvencerse. Era la primera vez que un chico que no fuera alguno de sus hermanos la abrazaba. De hecho casi nadie en su vida la había abrazado desde la muerte de su madre. Shikamaru seguramente no pensaba en chicas y no pensaría hasta después de muchos años. Él sólo lo hacía porque se había acostumbrado a ser cordial con ella... pensaba.

\- ¿Estás bien ya? – dijo él sin poder soportar un segundo más el estar así. Shikamaru pensaba que si seguía así probablemente sería demasiado evidente que Temari le gustaba un poquito.

\- Sí gracias – dijo ella mientras él la soltaba. Temari le devolvió su chaleco. – Tal vez debería comprarme ropa.

\- Podrías...

Y así fue como acabaron la tarde yendo de compras para que Temari se comprara un nuevo atuendo. Temari no estaba segura sobre que prendas elegir así que se llevó varias tras acepar la sugerencia de Shikamaru de tomarse algunas fotos. Al final se decantó por un kimono negro con un obi rojo atado a la cintura. Seguía siendo bastante fresco según la opinión de Shikamaru pero ella aseguraba que se sentía mucho mejor.

Shikamaru atesoró las fotos de aquel día sin que ella lo supiera.

Con la excusa de que no estaban sus hermanos la acompañó hasta el hotel y ella le dio las gracias por el paseo de aquel día.

Al día siguiente se encontraron hacia el mediodía. Estuvieron charlando de trabajo y mirando algunos escaparates.

\- ¿Cuándo es el festival? – preguntó Temari.

\- Esta noche hay puestos de comida y juegos en las calles de aquí atrás. – dijo Shikamaru.

\- ¿Y vas a ir así vestido? – dijo la rubia mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

\- En realidad yo no estoy de vacaciones. Debo ir con la ropa de trabajo – se explicó Shikamaru. Temari lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Pero no te das cuenta? – exclamó ella – se te está quedando pequeña esa ropa. Deberías comprarte ropa acorde a tu edad y tu estatura.

\- Todavía queda un tiempo hasta que cumpla los quince... no me tortures con la edad.

\- Idiota, qué importará que todavía no tengas quince. Has crecido como si tuvieras tres años más en los últimos meses – Temari intentaba hacerle ver que se veía bastante ridículo si seguía vistiendo así. – Pero como sigues siendo igual de flaco la ropa no te queda apretada, sólo más corta.

Shikamaru la miró haciendo una mueca.

\- Está bien... ¿me acompañas tú hoy a comprarme ropa nueva? – consultó él.

\- Claro – respondió ella emocionada.

Elegir ropa para Shikamaru fue más fácil. No tuvo ni que probársela porque lo que compró fue el uniforme que llevaban los Chūnin en Konoha. Sólo tuvo que mirarse la talla. De entre todos los colores disponibles escogió el azul oscuro tanto para el pantalón como para la camisa de manga larga. En cuanto al chaleco, el que tenía también se le estaba quedando pequeño así que tuvo que comprarse también uno nuevo. Del chaleco sólo había un color.

Al final se cambió de ropa y se llevó la ropa vieja en una bolsa.

Temari esperaba sentada impaciente en una silla en la tienda.

\- ¿Qué tal me queda? – preguntó él sintiéndose extraño con la nueva ropa.

\- Te ves genial. Pareces un chico mayor. – dijo ella alegre.

Shikamaru asintió y salieron de la tienda. Poco después ya estaban caminando por los puestos de comida. Temari aprovechó para comer dango de Konoha y algunos mochi.

De pronto, la temperatura que ya estaba de por si fría comenzó a descender más al irse el sol. Una llovizna comenzó a caer suavemente y después se intensificó. Los dos se tuvieron que refugiar bajo el toldo de una caseta hasta que amainó.

Aquel día acabaron pronto su paseo debido al mal tiempo...

...

Temari se despertó con mucho frío aquella mañana. Por suerte la colcha con la que se tapaba era bastante cálida.

De entre su equipaje sacó una bufanda roja que hacía juego con el obi y se la puso cuando terminó de vestirse. Miró por la ventana y pudo ver algo que realmente no se esperaba: estaba nevando.

Se dio mucha prisa por terminar de arreglarse porque estaba deseando tocar la nieve. Era la primera vez que podía experimentar la sensación de la nieve en sus manos y se sentía llena de alegría.

Temari salió a la calle corriendo y se paró en seco agachándose para coger una bolita de nieve.

\- Hey – le dijo Shikamaru acercándose por detrás observando como la rubia se emocionaba tanto por tocar la nieve. - ¿Nunca habías visto nevar?

\- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Pues claro que no! – exclamó ella indignada girándose y mirando hacia arriba para ver la cara del shinobi. – Vengo de un país desértico.

\- Es cierto... – Shikamaru no pudo acabar su frase porque tuvo la necesidad de estornudar. Se giró y soltó el estornudo tapándose la nariz. Temari se puso de pie. – Lo siento, estoy un poco resfriado.

\- ¿Tú no te has traído bufanda? – dijo Temari poniendo su propia bufanda alrededor del cuello del joven shinobi. Shikamaru se sonrojó ante aquel gesto y, sobre todo, porque escuchó unas risitas al otro lado de la calle. Eran sus padres que habían salido juntos aquel día y habían ido parte del camino con él. Ahora se alejaban agitando la mano para despedirse de él y Temari seguía sin entender por qué se avergonzaba tanto el joven Nara.

\- ¿No es genial Shikamaru? La nieve es tan bonita... – Temari iba caminando delante de él divirtiéndose como una niña y casi danzando más que caminando. Él pensaba que ella se veía más bonita que la nieve...


	6. Blindness

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! Sois geniales! ~WTk**

* * *

 **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippūden © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capítulo 6.**

\- ¿No es genial Shikamaru? La nieve es tan bonita... – Temari iba caminando delante de él divirtiéndose como una niña y casi danzando más que caminando. Él pensaba que ella se veía más bonita que la nieve...

La bufanda que llevaba en el cuello olía a ella y para él eso era maravilloso. El Nara se dedicó a oler detenidamente unos segundos aquella bufanda. Temari se paró y esperó a que Shikamaru llegara donde ella. Él bajó la mano de la bufanda para que ella no viera que la estaba olfateando casi como un animal.

\- ¡Vamos Shikamaru! – exclamó ella agarrando una mano del shinobi. Shikamaru se ruborizó pero le parecía agradable el contacto físico con ella. – Me apetece tomar algo caliente.

\- De acuerdo – respondió él y tratando de cumplir con los deseos de la rubia la llevó hasta un puesto donde servían chocolate caliente. Temari estaba de muy buen humor mirando la nieve.

La rubia dio un largo sorbo a su chocolate y cuando se apartó la taza del rostro tenía una línea de chocolate sobre el labio superior. Shikamaru lo vio y levantó su mano para quitarle el chocolate del labio con su dedo. Acto seguido se lo chupó.

\- ¿Qué... qué haces? – preguntó ella avergonzada.

\- Es que tenías chocolate – dijo él volviéndose a centrar en su propia taza. _"¿Qué diablos hago?"_ pensó.

Los dos muriéndose de vergüenza no hablaron más en un rato y tan sólo se limitaron a pasear entre los puestos. Por increíble que parezca, el día pasó rápido entre risas, comida y suvenires. Cuando se dieron cuenta estaba cayendo la noche.

\- Imagino que estás cansada, hoy hemos estado todo el día pero... ¿quieres quedarte a ver los fuegos artificiales? – preguntó Shikamaru. Temari frunció el ceño y se puso una mano en la cintura, pensativa.

\- ¿Crees que podrían verse desde la ventana de mi habitación? – preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza con total inocencia.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Shikamaru sonriendo - ¿acaso todavía tienes frío?

\- Aunque te pueda parecer increíble sí, tengo frío... – dijo Temari haciendo una mueca. – Venga, ¡vamos!

\- Quizás deberías entrenarte para poder soportar mejor las temperaturas… - Shikamaru intentaba picarla pero ella soltó una risita y pasó del tema haciéndose la loca.

Aunque el shinobi no se podía creer lo que acababa de decir Temari. Ella le estaba proponiendo ir a su habitación y ver los fuegos desde allí. Y todo porque -según pensaba él- Temari no lo consideraba un peligro. Estaba claro que ella no lo veía como una amenaza para nada. No lo veía como a uno de esos chicos que quisieran tocarla y hacerle "cosas".

Si ella pensaba así, estaba muy equivocada. Él se sentía bastante mal por ese hecho pero a pesar de todo ya estaba caminando con ella hasta el hotel.

\- Después de todo mañana me voy – había dicho ella pellizcando una mejilla del shinobi – no puedo volver a Suna resfriada.

Y ahí estaba, al lado de Temari sentado en la cama con la luz apagada sólo mirando la ventana. Ella miraba el cielo con ilusión mientras él no podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

Shikamaru se abrió el chaleco justo antes de que ella dijera:

\- ¡Mira! – haciendo referencia a que ya salían los primeros fuegos artificiales en lo alto del cielo.

Shikamaru miró como ella dijo. Y se quedó mirando un rato pero no demasiado porque volvió a mirarla a ella aprovechando su distracción. Sus ojos entrecerrados parecían como un depredador que fuera a atacar en cualquier momento. La imagen de Temari dándole un beso en la frente o pellizcándole la mejilla hacía que a él le ardiera la sangre. ¿Por qué no me miras así Temari? Pensaba él.

Alguna cabezada producto del sueño hacía que Shikamaru la mirara más fijamente.

\- Temari – le dijo intentando llamar su atención. La rubia se giró y se lo encontró ahí mirándola con la mirada de que en cualquier momento iba a devorarla. Shikamaru se abalanzó sobre ella con tal ímpetu que la hizo caer en la cama. Temari soltó un gemido al sentir los labios del Nara aprisionando los suyos.

Shikamaru pensaba que ella se apartaría en cualquier momento y le daría un puñetazo pero no fue así. La rubia yacía debajo de él sin rechistar. Sólo gimiendo a cada beso que él le daba. Soltó los brazos de la rubia ahora que sabía que ella no iba a darle ningún golpe y ella los puso en torno a él en su espalda. Shikamaru se apartó y se quedó mirándola unos instantes. Temari se quitó la bandana y se soltó el pelo. Ella estaba sonrojada y tenía los labios hinchados por la intensidad del beso. Shikamaru sentía que su miembro estaba totalmente erecto y pensó en apartarse para que ella no se diera cuenta pero Temari puso sus manos en la nuca de Shikamaru dirigiendo su cabeza hacia su cuello. Él se quedó embobado por unos segundos viendo la piel de la rubia toda sonrosada por la excitación pero enseguida se enterró en su cuello devorándolo y succionándolo dejando marcas allá donde pasaba. Temari gemía y gemía y él sentía que su entrepierna iba a romper el pantalón. Más aún cuando ella abrió sus piernas y lo atrajo hacia sí para luego empujarlo con las piernas para que se clavara en ella. Todos los intentos de Shikamaru por disimular la erección fueron inútiles y ella soltó un sonoro gemido cuando él empezó a embestirla con el enorme bulto marcado en el pantalón.

La boca de Shikamaru ansiaba succionar los pechos de la rubia y fue allí donde se dirigió a continuación.

Y cuando estaba a punto de destaparlos retirando el kimono de encima... se despertó.

Se despertó agitado con la respiración acelerada y la cabeza aturdida. Se miró a sí mismo con el chaleco abierto y una marcada erección en el pantalón. Temari yacía dormida a su lado pero no tenía señales de aquellos besos y llevaba la bandana puesta y el pelo recogido como lo llevaba siempre. Estaban acostados pero bastante separados el uno del otro. Guardando distancias.

En ese momento lo supo. Todo lo había soñado, estaba claro.

Pero había sido TAN jodidamente real.

Shikamaru no tardó en levantarse de la cama directo al baño para echarse agua fría en la cara. Tal vez eso le despejaría, pensó.

Dispuesto a orinar se abrió la bragueta del pantalón y levantó la tapa del inodoro. Pero no todo sería tan fácil aquella mañana. La erección que tenía era tal que le dolía y orinar le resultaba muy molesto. Soltó un gruñido ahogado para intentar no despertar a Temari.

Se lavó las manos, se arregló la coleta y se enjuagó la boca mientras trataba de recordar qué había pasado la noche anterior. Pensaba y pensaba pero no le venían recuerdos a la mente más que el sueño tan vívido que había tenido.

Al final no le quedó más remedio que salir del baño porque por más que pensara no iba a recordar nada.

Y además su miembro viril ya estaba relajado.

Nada más abrir la puerta del baño se encontró con ella.

\- Pensaba que ibas a tardar una eternidad – dijo Temari quejándose mientras se frotaba los ojos. Ella se acababa de despertar.

\- ¿Por qué he dormido aquí? ¿Me quedé dormido? – preguntó Shikamaru.

\- Como un tronco – le dijo ella sonriéndole – no te preocupes. No me has molestado. Además me has dado calor corporal.

Temari le hizo señales para que se apartara de la puerta y la dejara pasar. Él, todavía tratando de entender la situación, se dio cuenta que no sólo no le había tocado un pelo sino que además ella había pasado una noche agradable gracias a su presencia. Sin incomodidad ni nada.

Otra vez ese sentimiento de rabia e impotencia comenzaba a invadirle el alma. Ella no lo tenía en consideración.

\- Te esperaré abajo – le dijo Shikamaru sintiéndose incómodo estando en la habitación. Ella le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta del baño.

Temari no tardó mucho en bajar y reunirse con él en la calle. Shikamaru la acompañó hasta las puertas de Konoha.

\- Me lo he pasado muy bien Shikamaru, has sido muy amable – dijo ella con su sonrisa de infarto en la cara.

\- ¿Estarás bien en el viaje de vuelta? – preguntó el joven Nara muy serio. Casi triste.

\- Por supuesto – respondió ella alegre aunque dándose cuenta de la expresión del chico. - ¿Te ocurre algo Shikamaru?

\- ¿Eh? No... nada... – dijo él frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. Temari frunció el ceño y lo miró detenidamente. Por supuesto él no le iba a decir _"hey Temari, a veces sueño con cosas como que te beso y te toco..."._ Ella lo mataría, seguro. O al menos iba a alejarse de él.

\- A mí no me engañes Shikamaru. Si estás mal debes contar conmigo – le dijo muy seria. – Lo sabes, ¿no?

\- Sí claro – respondió él con una falsa sonrisa. Ella dudó por unos instantes pero enseguida respondió de la misma manera: con una amplia sonrisa.

Finalmente Shikamaru se quedó viendo como la imagen de la rubia se desvanecía a lo lejos a las afueras de Konoha.

\- Maldición... – refunfuñaba el Nara volviéndose y encaminándose hacia su casa. Shikamaru no terminaba de entender por qué ella era tan amable con él si no tenía ningún tipo de interés en él.

No tenía sentido. Por qué tantos cuidados, por qué tanta preocupación por él. ¿Es que acaso lo consideraba un hermano? Ella nunca había expresado qué clase de sentimientos tenía hacia él. Bueno sí, le había demandado con insistencia que fueran amigos y que confiara en ella.

Pero lo de la noche anterior lo tenía confuso. Haber dormido a su lado sin que ella tuviese la más mínima inquietud o la más mínima preocupación era tan tan frustrante...

No es como si él quisiera algo con ella. ¿O sí? Pero quizás y sólo quizás, el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo con Temari hacía que múltiples sentimientos afloraran por ella.

…

Mientras tanto Temari caminaba despacio, sin prisa. Le gustaba mucho Konoha y le gustaba mucho... ¿Shikamaru? No, no podía ser. Él, para empezar era más joven que ella y, en consecuencia, más infantil. Ella tenía demasiadas preocupaciones como para andar pensando en un bebé llorón como él. Era un buen amigo, sí. Pero la situación en Sunagakure era siempre tan tensa que cuando ponía los pies fuera de Konoha su remanso de paz se desvanecía. Allí todo era un conflicto tras otro. Gente pensando en traicionar al Kazekage. Gente detrás del bijuu de Gaara. Siempre en peligro. En constante alerta.

Seguramente la vida de Shikamaru en Konoha se dividía entre siestas y meriendas con algún amigo así como hacía cuando estaba con ella. Cuando ella le pidió su amistad nunca quiso que las cosas derivaran en ese "sentido" que ahora le venía a la cabeza. Ella no podía pensar en él como algo más que un amigo... ¿verdad? Entre otras cosas porque él era tan joven e ingenuo –en su mente- que no pensaba en ella como ella se lo estaba imaginando.

No obstante, el comportamiento que estaba teniendo Shikamaru con ella últimamente era bastante extraño. Estaba siendo atento y considerado. Respetuoso y gentil. Todo eso hacía que Temari sintiera unas ganas infinitas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo pero algo así podría dar lugar a malentendidos y era preferible quedarse como estaban porque... eran buenos amigos, ¿no?

Temari paró un momento en una casa de té. Un té bien calentito le sentaría bien con este frío que estaba haciendo.

Después de pagar la taza de té y un par de dangos se quedó con los ojos cerrados, en calma, recordando... Recordaba los días que iba a tomar té con Shikamaru. Recordaba también como sin pudor, alguna vez, el joven shinobi le había quitado restos de dango de la boca y cómo ella se quedó expectante, ansiosa por un...

\- ¿¡BESO!? – exclamó Temari para sí misma saliendo de su pensamiento.

Definitivamente la edad le estaba alterando las hormonas a una joven rubia que se dirigía camino a su tierra natal. Para colmo, la bufanda que llevaba puesta era la bufanda que le había prestado a Shikamaru durante algunas horas y ahora olía a él.

Temari nunca le diría lo mucho que disfrutó de esos minutos que pasó recordando a través del olor.


	7. Gold Guns And Girls

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippūden © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capítulo 7.**

Shikamaru se dirigía a su casa cabizbajo pensando en todo lo que le pasaba por la mente cuando estaba con Temari.

De camino a su casa, de repente, escucha a un chico medio riéndose en lo alto de un árbol. Shikamaru decide mirar y se encuentra con que el chico que estaba en lo alto de un árbol era Kiba mientras Akamaru dormía a los pies del tronco, donde sobresalían las raíces.

\- ¡Oe, Shikamaru! – lo llama Kiba desde lo alto. Shikamaru se mueve hasta que se sitúa debajo de él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Shikamaru sin mucho interés.

\- Ven a ver esto Shikamaru, Naruto me las ha dado antes de irse. Decía que no podía llevarse muchas cosas – Kiba agitaba una especie de revistas mientras se las enseñaba a Shikamaru.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Shikamaru ya subiendo de un salto hasta la enorme rama donde reposaba Kiba. El Nara se sentó a su lado.

\- Toma, para ti – le dijo el joven Inuzuka - ¿a ti te gustan las rubias no?

Lo que Kiba tenía entre manos no era nada más y nada menos que una revista para adultos llenas de fotos subidas de tono. Kiba le había dado la revista "especial rubias".

\- ¿Qué diablos? – exclamó Shikamaru tras recibir la revista y leer la portada. Shikamaru se puso bastante nervioso y todo rojo – ¡Yo no quiero esto! ¡Es problemático!

\- Vamos Shikamaru, yo no puedo llevarme a casa todas estas revistas. Llévate esa, ¡te hemos visto con una chica rubia de aquí para allá! ¡Sé que te gustan! Todavía hueles a ella – dijo el Inuzuka olfateándolo y dándole un golpe tan fuerte en la espalda a Shikamaru que lo desequilibró y acabó tirándolo al suelo. Por suerte Shikamaru era un shinobi y una caída desde esa altura fue fácilmente amortiguada por sus pies.

\- Maldito – refunfuñó Shikamaru avergonzado por estar en medio de una calle con la revista esa en la mano. Al final de la calle, donde hace esquina con la calle perpendicular, ve como aparece su padre y le saluda de muy buen humor. Shikamaru se guardó corriendo la revista en el bolsillo interno de su chaleco. Sus manos sudaban mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

El joven Nara hizo todo esto mientras miraba como su padre se acercaba y rezaba porque no le preguntara qué se había guardado entre el chaleco. Cuando llegó hasta él, su padre le tocó el hombro y Shikamaru dio un respingo y trató de disimular con todas sus fuerzas todos los nervios que estaba sintiendo por aquella situación. Giró su cabeza para mirar de nuevo hacia donde Kiba estaba unos segundos antes pero no lo encontró y lo maldecía por dentro. El maldito chico-perro estuvo a punto de hacer que su padre lo encontrara en una situación incómoda que ni siquiera había provocado él. Sólo por casualidad.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Shikamaru? – preguntó Shikaku preocupado por la reacción de su hijo.

\- Nada nada... – dijo el joven Nara sin dudar un segundo la respuesta. Su padre lo miró dubitativo pero al final pasó del tema y sólo le dijo – tu madre nos espera en casa, quiere que arreglemos el jardín.

\- Vale... – fue lo único que respondió el joven Nara.

Padre e hijo se pusieron rumbo a su casa la cual estaba bastante cerca de donde se encontraban en ese momento.

\- Estamos en casa – dijo Shikaku anunciando la llegada de los dos Nara a su hogar. El Nara mayor se quitó el chaleco y lo colgó en la entrada. Y le indicó a Shikamaru que hiciera lo mismo. Shikamaru se puso super tenso:

\- Tengo que ir a mi habitación un momento – dijo él sobándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

\- No tardes – dijo su padre dirigiéndose ya hacia el jardín.

Shikamaru fue a toda velocidad a su cuarto y una vez allí, abrió mil cajones buscando el cajón perfecto para esconder aquella revista. Justo cuando acababa de guardar la revista en el último cajón de su cómoda, en la esquina del fondo a la izquierda, entró su madre en la habitación.

\- Shikamaru – dijo su madre con todo neutral. – Dame la ropa sucia que tengas.

Al joven Nara casi se le para el corazón del susto pero juraría que su madre entró justo después de que el ya cerrara el cajón. Fue hacia su cesta de la ropa sucia y le entregó a su madre la ropa que tenía que lavar. Yoshino se fue sin decirle nada más.

...

Shikamaru arregló con su padre el jardín así como les había indicado su madre. Yoshino les trajo té frío cuando terminaron y Shikaku se lo agradeció con un guiño. Los padres de Shikamaru no eran demasiado expresivos en su presencia. No obstante, Shikamaru sabía de sobras que ellos tenían bastantes momentos íntimos en cuanto tenían ocasión.

\- Ayer no viniste a casa Shikamaru – dijo su padre comentando ese pequeño detalle que el joven Nara estaba olvidando. Shikamaru tragó saliva. Todo el tema de la maldita revista le había distraído del problema que significaba que la noche anterior no había ido a dormir a casa. Por más que lo pensara no se le ocurría la excusa perfecta así que finalmente decidió decir la verdad.

\- Estaba acompañando a la hermana del Kazekage y me quedé dormido – empezó explicando Shikamaru – esta mañana la he acompañado hasta la puerta de Konoha y entonces es cuando te he encontrado.

Shikaku se quedó mirando muy fijamente a su hijo. Si pudiera ver a través de él, se daría cuenta de que por debajo de la ropa Shikamaru estaba sudando de puro estrés. Aquel día lo iba a matar de un susto.

\- Te tomas muy en serio el trabajo de escoltar a la embajadora de la Arena – comentó su padre intentando averiguar qué pensaba su hijo.

\- ¿Embajadora de la Arena? – preguntó el joven Nara desconociendo que Temari ocupaba ese cargo.

\- Desde hace poco ha sido ascendida a ese cargo. Temari de la Arena ya es Jōnin – Shikamaru se quedó boquiabierto. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. La próxima vez que viera a Temari le iba a recriminar que nunca le dijo nada.

\- No tenía ni idea. Temari no me ha dicho nada de eso.

\- ¿Temari? ¿Ya la llamas por su nombre? – dijo su padre dando en el clavo. Para Shikaku Shikamaru era un libro abierto.

\- Hey, es una buena amiga – dijo Shikamaru quitándole importancia al hecho de que la llamara por su nombre.

\- ¿Una amiga eh? ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Shikaku intentando averiguar qué sentía por ella.

\- Las mujeres son problemáticas – dijo Shikamaru levantándose para ir a donde lo estaba llamando su madre. Salvado por la campana. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de que su madre lo llamara para hacer cosas como poner la mesa o lavar platos.

Shikaku sólo se quedó inmóvil mirándolo con detenimiento. Si su hijo estaba teniendo curiosidad por las mujeres lo más conveniente sería tener una charla con él a tiempo.

No tardaron mucho en comer ya que Shikaku se tenía que ir a trabajar. Shikamaru por suerte tenía la tarde libre y después de ayudar a su madre a recogerlo todo se metió en su habitación dispuesto a echarse una siesta.

\- Shikamaru – dijo su madre abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Shikamaru se encontraba tumbado con los brazos bajo la cabeza mirando el techo. La cortina de la habitación bloqueaba parcialmente la luz de la calle. – voy a ir a hacer unas compras. Vuelvo en un rato.

\- Vale – respondió el joven Nara sin ánimo. Sus ojos se entrecerraban intentando atraer el sueño.

Su madre salió de la habitación y Shikamaru cerró los ojos sumergiéndose en un sueño rápidamente.

Su sueño empezó últimamente como todos empezaban: se veía a sí mismo yendo a recoger a Temari a la puerta de Konoha.

Más tarde, cada uno se iba por su lado un rato hasta que se encontraban después de comer. No obstante, después del encuentro de esa tarde Temari susurró algo en su oído:

\- Reúnete conmigo en mi habitación en una hora – Shikamaru contemplaba cómo la rubia se metía en el edificio y desaparecía ante sus ojos.

Normalmente le gustaba pasar la tarde con ella hablando y luego se despedían pero esa era la primera vez que ella lo invitaba a pasar así porque sí. Probablemente el hecho de que el día anterior ella lo había invitado a pasar estaba influyendo en los sucesos de su sueño.

Shikamaru sintió un rayo recorrer todo su cuerpo. ¿Para qué diablos quería verlo en una hora en su habitación? La mente de Shikamaru se dividía en dos partes. Por una parte su consciencia sabía que estaba soñando pero por otra parte no quería despertarse hasta saber qué quería la Temari de sus sueños.

Shikamaru pensó que irse a su casa para esperar a que pasara la hora era lo mejor. No obstante, cuando estaba a la mitad del camino se echó atrás y finalmente decidió esperar de pie recostado contra la pared en el callejón de al lado del hotel.

Ese callejón que ya le era tan familiar de pasar tardes con ella ahí, sólo hablando... a veces de cosas importantes y a veces de nada en particular.

Cuando llegó la hora en punto Shikamaru subió hasta la habitación que por algún motivo extraño él sabía cuál era aunque Temari no se lo había dicho. Cosas de esas que pasan en los sueños.

Temari abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar a la vez que agarraba una de sus manos. Shikamaru miró la mano de la chica que lo agarraba y luego su brazo y fue subiendo hasta el hombro. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ella se había duchado y estaba con ropa más cómoda. Temari tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, probablemente por la excitación del momento. Él entonces lo entendió. Entendió a qué venía y su entrepierna no tardó en reaccionar.

La rubia se colgó del cuello de él –ahora que él era más alto- y él sin pensarlo se aproximó a sus labios y la apretó contra la puerta. Temari llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de seda, según pudo apreciar con el tacto de sus manos. Shikamaru se estaba volviendo loco. No entendía por qué pero Temari gemía cada vez que él le daba un beso. La respiración de la rubia se aceleró cuando él puso una mano en su pecho izquierdo y comenzó a masajear el pezón. Shikamaru paró de besarla en los labios y se dirigió a su cuello. Ahí parecía que Temari estaba disfrutando demasiado. Él era menos expresivo pero por dentro estaba mojando el pantalón como nunca en su vida.

Sabiendo que era un sueño, su mente lo empujaba a tocarla y tratar de hacer cosas sin pudor alguno. La Temari de sus sueños era tan caliente. Sus ojos verdes se veían humedecidos y brillantes. Sus mejillas super rojas.

Shikamaru se había quedado, sin darse cuenta, contemplando su rostro sin más. Ella se moría de la vergüenza porque la estuviera mirando y sólo le dijo:

\- Shikamaru... no pares... por favor... – el shinobi se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba que le dijera eso porque le dio ánimos para tocarla más.

Llevó sus manos hasta el trasero de la rubia y los apretó para pegarla más hacia él. Quería que ella notara su excitación y funcionó porque ella llevó una mano hasta su entrepierna y tocó su miembro erecto por encima del pantalón.

\- Shikamaru... te quiero sentir... adentro... – la mente del joven dejó de funcionar totalmente con aquella frase y sin pensárselo bajó las bragas de la rubia pero por algún extraño motivo su mente no construía una imagen de la intimidad de la rubia. Era lógico, si nunca la había visto desnuda no podía imaginársela.

No obstante eso no impidió que si se imaginara a sí mismo subiéndola en brazos y allí mismo, de pie contra la puerta, la penetró mientras la besaba. Temari se apartó de su rostro rápidamente para soltar un sonoro gemido que hizo que quisiera eyacular inmediatamente. Él apretó los dientes y se decía en su mente " _todavía no... todavía no..._ " pero Temari se apretaba más contra él y después le hizo bajar la cabeza para que tuviera una vista de su escote. Ese escote que tenía tan visto. Los pechos saltaban según él la penetraba y en ese momento supo que no iba a aguantar.

Su mente le decía " _más despacio_ " pero su cuerpo le decía " _más fuerte y más rápido_ ". Conforme avanzaban sus pensamientos, finalmente, su cerebro se desconectó cuando ella empezó a acariciar su cabello con sus dedos mientras gemía y decía su nombre.

El shinobi se rindió y se dejó ir en un intenso orgasmo sabiendo que la estaba embadurnando toda con su semen. Shikamaru gruñó en ese momento y ella gimió más fuerte que nunca al darse cuenta de que el joven shinobi se había corrido.

\- ¡Todavía no! – gritó muy fuerte Shikamaru levantándose con ímpetu de la cama acalorado y sudado. Miró a su alrededor con la mente dispersa y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el hotel con Temari, estaba en su habitación durmiendo en su cama. De pronto, se sintió el calzoncillo mojado y pegado a la piel. Se destapó y se bajó el pantalón y el calzoncillo y lo vio... se había corrido mientras tenía ese sueño erótico con Temari – joder... kunoichi problemática...

" _Mierda, mierda..._ " pensaba él mientras se levantaba de la cama y buscaba un calzoncillo y otro pantalón para cambiarse. Tenía el semen pegado a la piel ahora que se iba secando y rezó para que su madre no estuviera en casa todavía y pudiera ir al baño a lavarse.

Se quedó unos segundos con la oreja detrás de su puerta y no pudo escuchar ningún ruido así que con la ropa en la mano se aventuró afuera de su habitación y se metió en el baño para limpiarse.

Tras estar bien limpio, salió ya más calmado. Su madre todavía no llegaba a casa y él regresó a su cuarto.

Al ver su cama sudada y revuelta recordó el sueño tan vívido que acababa de tener con Temari pero algunas cosas no pudo verlas. No pudo ver sus pechos y no pudo tener una imagen de su intimidad. Shikamaru se moría de curiosidad por saber cómo sería y entonces lo vio: la revista que le había dado Kiba, ahí encontraría todas las respuestas.

Sin pensárselo dos veces sacó la revista de su escondite y se sentó en la cama. Rápidamente abrió por cualquier página y lo primero que vio fue una imagen de las que le faltaba por ver en su sueño y que le estaba cortando la respiración.


	8. Collect Call

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippūden © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capítulo 8.**

Sin pensárselo dos veces sacó la revista de su escondite y se sentó en la cama. Rápidamente abrió por cualquier página y lo primero que vio fue una imagen de las que le faltaba por ver en su sueño y que le estaba cortando la respiración...

La imagen que vio fue una imagen de una mujer con las piernas abiertas y enseñando en primer plano toda su intimidad mientras reposaba unos dedos casuales por encima de su pubis.

\- Yo no debería estar viendo estas cosas – se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta convenciéndose de que aquello que hacía estaba mal. Sin embargo, la curiosidad era demasiada y se pasó alrededor de diez minutos abriendo y cerrando la revista.

Ya en la portada se veían imágenes sugerentes pero ni de lejos la portada tenía algo que ver con su contenido. Su contenido era mucho más subido de tono de lo esperado. No se habían dejado ningún detalle.

Finalmente, la curiosidad de Shikamaru ganó la batalla. Se dijo a sí mismo " _sólo le echaré una ojeada_ ". Y sin embargo era completamente consciente de que probablemente pasaría horas desde el momento en que llegó a sus manos sólo mirándola y mirándola hasta que se desgastaran las páginas.

" _Así como te gusta mirar a Temari_ " le pasó por su mente gracias a su subconsciente traicionero. Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos. Ahora mismo estaba realmente interesado en conocer a la perfección la anatomía femenina.

Shikamaru decidió empezar a ver la revista en orden. Desde la primera hasta la última página. Si la iba a ver tenía que ser de una forma decente y no como un vil voyeur.

En las primeras páginas sólo salían chicas vestidas en lencería sexy. Eran realmente bonitas. Parecía que las chicas de las revistas las tenían muy cuidadas y maquilladas para que salieran así de bien en las fotos.

" _Temari no se maquilla pero aun así se ve bonita_ " pensó de nuevo sin querer. De nuevo, siempre que pensaba en chicas acababa comparándolo con Temari.

Siempre Temari.

Pasó las primeras páginas donde salían las chicas con lencería sexy. Realmente a él eso de la ropa no le interesaba. Él quería ver cuerpos, por más que se dijera que no. Hasta ahora todas las chicas que salían eran rubias, sí. Pero muchas de ellas eran rubias porque se habían teñido el pelo.

" _Temari no se tiñe el pelo. Ella es rubia natural... joder_ " una vez más la problemática kunoichi salía a flote en sus pensamientos. Shikamaru maldecía por lo bajo mientras seguía mirando la revista.

Las siguientes páginas traían fotos de chicas enseñando los pechos. Había de muchos tipos: grandes, pequeños, con pezones grandes, con pezones pequeños. Pezones rosados, pezones morenos...

De entre todas las chicas había una que destacaba para él porque era la que más características tenía en común con Temari. El motivo era que esta era rubia de pelo natural pero a diferencia de Temari esta chica tenía los ojos marrones oscuros. La chica en cuestión tenía los pezones rosados y unos pechos de tamaño intermedio.

" _¿Podría ser que ella fuera así?_ " pensaba muy concentrado mirando el cuerpo de la chica. Sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas se estaban poniendo todas sonrosadas y su respiración agitada. Parecía que la excitación le atacaba de nuevo y estaba a punto de llegar a su límite de seguir mirando sin tocarse. Había pasado un rato desde que se despertó con la sorpresa de que había eyaculado mientras dormía pero le estaban dando ganas de nuevo.

\- Supongo que es inevitable – dijo mirándose el bulto en su entrepierna que ya estaba bastante marcado en el pantalón.

Shikamaru estaba deseando llegar a las páginas donde la anatomía de las chicas se volvía mucho más explícita y donde podía llegar a ver hasta el alma de las chicas a través de su vagina.

A pesar de sus ganas sus planes estaban a punto de ser arruinados porque escuchó el ruido de su madre entrando en casa. A la velocidad del rayo fue hasta la cómoda donde escondía la revista y la dejó en su sitio. Inmediatamente después apagó la luz de la habitación y se volvió a acostar en la cama pero se puso de lado. No quería que su madre viera lo "emocionado" que estaba.

Apenas unos segundos después de que Yoshino entrara en casa, fue a ver qué hacía su hijo y no le sorprendió ver que seguía durmiendo. Yoshino sabía perfectamente lo dormilones que llegaban a ser los Nara así que no quiso molestarlo. No obstante, Shikamaru no estaba dormido. Sólo fingía que había estado durmiendo desde que ella se había ido de casa.

Y al final, de tanto rato de estar recostado en la cama, se acabó durmiendo de verdad.

...

Pasaron varias horas y llegó la hora de la cena. Lo supo por el olor que bañaba toda la casa y que llegaba hasta su nariz. Por extraño que pareciera, Shikamaru no tenía ganas de cenar. Su estado de ánimo era, en ese día, bastante apático y retraído. No quería hablar con nadie. Sólo quería seguir sumido en sus pensamientos.

Pensó que quizás su madre vendría histérica a llamarlo para cenar y se levantó en silencio con la intención de decirle que no quería cenar. Bajo lentamente las escaleras y llegó hasta el pasillo justo antes de que asomara al salón. Su padre ya estaba sentado en la mesa y su madre estaba terminando de servir alguna cosa. Sus padres comenzaron a hablar y él se detuvo antes de que lo vieran. Quería saber qué decían de él.

\- ¿Dónde está Shikamaru? – preguntó Shikaku a su mujer cuando ésta se sentó.

\- Está durmiendo – explicó Yoshino con mirada triste – hoy lo he visto bastante raro así que no he querido molestarlo. Está como deprimido. No sólo no se ha quejado cuando le he pedido que hiciera cosas sino que además se ha pasado la tarde aquí en casa durmiendo. Sé que le gusta dormir pero normalmente lo hace al aire libre. Y hoy se ha quedado a oscuras en su cuarto.

Shikaku la miró pensativo. Cerró los ojos y enarcó una ceja. Luego se puso la mano en la barbilla y empezó a rascarse la perilla.

\- Quizás yo sepa lo que le pasa... – dijo Shikaku tras meditarlo un par de minutos. Yoshino ya había empezado a comer de su bol de arroz.

\- ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa, querido? – preguntó Yoshino ahora con curiosidad en la mirada.

\- Tal vez sea por el hecho de que su amiga de Suna se ha ido esta mañana – dijo Shikaku tras darle un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que algo así le afectaría? Es Shikamaru. Él siempre anda quejándose de las mujeres – preguntó la Nara sacudiendo la cabeza como si el argumento de su marido no tuviera sentido.

\- Porque ella es especial para él. Nunca lo había visto tan diligente y entregado con un trabajo. No lo hace porque sea su trabajo, lo hace por ella. – Shikaku puso una entonación especial en el "ella" y luego siguió comiendo pero volvió a parar para decir: - Anoche no vino a casa porque durmió con ella.

\- Pero eso no significa nada, Shikamaru es muy joven e inocente todavía – dijo Yoshino sonando no muy convencida. - ¿No, Shikaku?

Shikaku se encogió de brazos y no dijo nada más.

A Shikamaru casi se le sale el corazón de la cavidad torácica al escuchar lo que acababa de decir su padre. Él esperaba que su padre se guardara aquello y no se lo dijera a su madre pero ahí estaba: diciéndoselo todo. No se podía confiar en su viejo.

Ellos no hablaron nada más sobre Shikamaru durante la cena y al final el joven Nara sólo se fue a su cuarto a seguir durmiendo

Shikamaru se tumbó en la cama y trató de dormirse pero había dormido tanto ese día que ya no conciliaba el sueño. No llegó a saber cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando pero al final se rindió y acabó levantándose.

Serían casi las once de la noche cuando decidió que jugaría unas cuantas partidas de shōgi contra sí mismo.

Estuvo como una hora jugando pero de pronto se quedó con una ficha en la mano mirando lejos. Su cabeza no hacía más que darle vueltas a la conversación de sus padres durante la cena. Por lo visto ellos veían más claro que él mismo el hecho de que sentía algo especial por Temari.

Pero, no es como si sintiera algo por ella. Era su mejor amiga de entre todas las chicas. Ni siquiera a lo largo de los años llegó a tener tal aproximación con Ino.

" _O quizás es que simplemente no era el mismo tipo de relación._ " Este pensamiento hizo que Shikamaru levantara la cabeza del tablero. Y buscara de nuevo la maldita revista.

\- ¿Por qué hago esto? – se preguntaba bajito mientras miraba la revista tumbado de lado en la cama. Se había quedado en las fotos de pechos y tras mirarlos y revisarlos un buen rato, tenía que admitirlo. Tenía miedo de pasar más páginas y encontrarse con imágenes que le producían un gran nerviosismo: las chicas enseñando su vulva.

Shikamaru se giró y se puso bocabajo, enterrando la cara en la almohada. Todo aquello resultaba muy problemático pero no podía dejar de mirar. No podía dejar de mirar cada pliegue de piel y cada vello incipiente. Cada poro, cada color...

Y llegó a la chica que le recordaba a Temari.

\- Oh Dios... – susurró contra la almohada. Volvió a levantar la mirada y volvió a mirar la revista que sostenía entre las manos. – Oh oh...

No había marcha atrás, mirar fijamente a aquella chica estaba encendiendo su cuerpo. Shikamaru se sentía incómodo con la erección apretada contra la cama y cambió su postura poniéndose bocarriba.

Cuando por fin se atrevió a pasar la página encontró a la misma chica siendo penetrada por algún chico cuya cara no salía en la foto. A él el tío ese le daba igual. Pero esa imagen ahora sí lo iba a matar.

Sabía que lo necesitaba. Aunque por la tarde había descargado, estar mirando esa revista le provocaba más ganas.

\- Sólo será un poco – dijo para sí mismo sin estar muy convencido. Metió la mano entre su calzoncillo y se agarró el miembro para estimularse. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta se estaba masturbando en toda regla.

Por un momento vino a su mente la primera vez que se masturbó. No hacía más de un año de aquello. Fue algo casi por fuerza mayor porque tuvo una erección matutina que no se le iba y descubrió que tocarse era algo que le aliviaba. Los chicos solían hablar sobre esas cosas, pero él hasta ese entonces no había sentido la necesidad tan fuerte de hacerlo. Y esa fue la primera vez que Shikamaru experimentó lo que era masturbarse.

Shikamaru agitaba la mano entre su pantalón mientras sostenía con la otra mano la revista como bien podía. Si seguía a ese ritmo no iba a tardar mucho en terminar pero entonces, escuchó unos ruidos que provenían de la habitación de sus padres. Al parecer los dos habían decidido que aquella noche debían intimar un rato.

Aquello le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Sus padres no resultaban algo excitante ni de lejos. Y menos el ruido de lo que parecía ser su padre embistiendo a su madre haciendo crujir la cama. Lo detestaba. Esa noche se juró que en el futuro se compraría tapones para los oídos para no acumular traumas.

El joven Nara guardó su preciada revista en el cajón y, disgustado, se quitó la ropa que llevaba para ponerse el pijama. Lo hizo lo más rápido posible para no tener que escucharlos.

Se metió en la cama y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, apretando muy fuerte. Tanto, que casi no podía respirar. No estaba exagerando, de verdad que se escuchaban mucho y ruidos bastante claros.

Shikamaru no quería imaginárselos para nada e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para tratar de dormirse.

Cuando por fin conectó con su subconsciente y comenzó a soñar, se sintió aliviado al ver que lo primero que apareció en su mente no fueron sus padres sino el rostro de Temari iluminado por la luz del sol. La chica le sonreía y por algún motivo parecía muy contenta.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a sí mismo llevándola de la mano por las calles de Konoha. Ella siempre sonriendo.

La tarde cayó, y como siempre la acompañó hasta el hotel donde se solía hospedar la chica. Estuvieron conversando un rato y ella le dijo:

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Shikamaru? Estás raro, hoy no me has besado y has estado un poco distante... – dijo ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo todo lo que acababa de decir. Como si no fuera ya bastante raro que ellos fueran de la mano por ahí.

Temari puso una de sus expresiones tristes y él se sentía con el corazón encogido.

\- Lo siento – le dijo él siguiéndole el rollo. Abrió sus brazos para hacerle entender que se acercara y la abrazó estrechamente. Shikamaru sentía el corazón a mil y la sangre le hervía. Hasta un simple abrazo le ponía nervioso. Pero la Temari de sus sueños siempre estaba expectante. Siempre le demostraba que era normal que él tuviera muestras de cariño con ella y nunca lo detenía. Al revés, lo animaba a hacer cosas que por iniciativa propia no haría. Se separó un poco de ella y lentamente le dio un beso en los labios. Temari sonrió y le dijo:

\- Eres tan dulce Shikamaru – Temari acariciaba la mejilla del shinobi y él se sentía en la gloria. Aunque fuera un sueño disfrutaba de cada detalle de lo que hacía con ella. – Eres tan inocente...

Eso lo mosqueó. ¿Inocente? ¿Él?

\- Soy demasiado joven para ti, ¿verdad? – dijo él entendiendo de que iba aquello. Ella pensaba que aunque él la besara, era demasiado casto.

\- No es eso, ¿acaso tú te has visto? No tienes aspecto de ser menor que yo – dijo ella remarcando lo evidente.

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó él un poco molesto.

\- Es tu comportamiento... eres dulce... y tierno... – dijo ella acariciando las manos del joven Nara.

Aunque esas cosas fueran palabras que se podrían tomar como un cumplido, a él no le satisfacían. Él quería ser todo un hombre, no un niño dulce y tierno. Su orgullo estaba siendo herido así que la rodeó con sus brazos y se atrevió a darle un beso con lengua. Un beso largo y lento que la excitara y le hiciera perder la cabeza.

Cuando Temari se separó para respirar le dijo:

\- ¿Te quieres quedar a dormir conmigo? – Temari no lo miraba. Ahora era ella la que parecía una niña nerviosa. Él sonrió victorioso y ya sin miedo le dijo:

\- Sí.

Y Temari lo llevó hasta su cuarto donde hicieron el amor, igual que en el otro sueño. Pero esta vez en la cama. Y mientras yacía allí con ella, miró un momento por la ventana y un rayo de sol le dio de pleno en la cara.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de repente. Otra vez se despertaba agitado, sudado y recién corrido en su cama.


	9. Front Row

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippūden © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capítulo 9.**

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de repente. Otra vez se despertaba agitado, sudado y recién corrido en su cama.

...

\- Vaya mierda – dijo Shikamaru levantándose. Se había despertado cerca de las cinco de la mañana.

Otra vez le pasaba lo mismo. Tal vez tenía que empezar a reconocer que ya había entrado de pleno en la fase de la adolescencia donde los chicos comienzan a mirar a las chicas de otra manera.

O al menos desde luego él se había pasado horas mirando chicas en aquella revista.

Buscó ropa limpia y se fue a duchar. Quería darse una ducha larga y con agua muy caliente. Necesitaba tiempo para meditar sobre todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Después de enjabonarse la parte superior del cuerpo se miró abajo y se encontró con un gran problema.

\- ¿Otra vez...? – susurró para sí mismo y frunció el ceño.

Shikamaru trató de enjabonarse sin estimularse para ver si se le bajaba la erección pero no sirvió de nada. Ya estaba quitándose el jabón y ahí seguía, en lo más alto.

Llegaba un punto que ya se encontraba desesperado porque se le bajara que trató de pensar en algo para distraerse. Empezó pensando en el trabajo que le tocaba hacer aquel día. Eso era buena idea. El trabajo le aburría así que no era algo que ayudara a su excitación. Pensó en que, en cuanto llegara, podría tomarse con más calma la organización de los estudiantes ahora que no estaba... Temari.

Siempre, siempre. Ella siempre salía de alguna manera en sus pensamientos. No entendía cómo pero se estaba convirtiendo casi en una obsesión. Quizás era porque ella estaba muy presente en su vida. Siempre trabajaba con él y también pasaban su tiempo libre juntos.

Cuando estaba Temari, el resto del mundo dejaba de existir y días después Asuma y su equipo le recriminaban que por qué no se había reunido con ellos para comer, o por cosas por el estilo..

Shikamaru no pudo más. Estaba tan duro que le dolía.

Y lo peor es que no entendía por qué si había eyaculado hacía menos de una hora mientras tenía sueños húmedos.

Rodeó su pene con la mano derecha y comenzó a masturbarse. La imagen que ahora veía era la del agua cayendo sobre sus hombros y allí abajo, una vena marcada en su miembro. El prepucio totalmente estirado dejaba al aire el glande que se encontraba hipersensible.

No iba a tardar, lo sabía.

Un fluido transparente y viscoso caía de la punta del pene hacia el plato de ducha.

La otra mano la reposaba en la pared. Sus músculos jóvenes se marcaban por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

\- Oh... – gimió Shikamaru bajito y se mordió el labio inferior. Frunció el ceño y volvió a soltar un gruñido ahora que todo su esperma estaba saliendo a presión y estaba saltando hasta sitios inesperados. Luego tendría que acordarse de echar agua para no dejar señales.

Por su mente apareció el recuerdo del final de su sueño de aquella madrugada. Lo último que vio fue a Temari gimiendo mientras estaba siendo penetrada por él.

\- Ah... – Shikamaru volvió a gemir tras notar que ya nada más saldría aquella mañana de sus testículos. Aunque no podría asegurar nada respecto a la tarde.

Terminó de quitarse el jabón y el champú y echó agua en las paredes. Sólo por si acaso.

Salió de la ducha y se secó. Fue hasta el armario que había debajo del lavamanos y sacó su desodorante y su colonia.

Se puso su ropa habitual de entrenamiento y finalmente se peinó haciéndose su coleta alta.

Cuando bajó al salón vio como su madre acababa de despertarse. Yoshino parecía sorprendida por verlo tan temprano pero Shikamaru no hizo mucho caso de su reacción. Más bien hizo como si no le diera importancia.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó Shikamaru a su madre cuando vio que se ponía a preparar el desayuno. Yoshino volvió a mirarlo estupefacta. Su hijo no sólo estaba, a las seis de la mañana, ya despierto y vestido sino que encima estaba dispuesto a preparar el desayuno. Ella no pudo resistirse a decirle:

\- Claro, siempre me gusta que me ayudes – Yoshino sonrió y Shikamaru sintió que su padre tenía razón cuando decía que su madre se veía muy guapa cuando sonreía.

Shikaku no tardó en aparecer en la cocina. Estaba despeinado y llevaba la bata esa que se ponía los días que tenía sexo con su madre. Era tan evidente...

Shikamaru rezaba porque llevara algo de ropa interior debajo de la bata porque no quería tener que decirle a su padre que se le veía algo entre las piernas. Shikaku tenía tanto sueño que si se despistaba se le desataba la bata. Pero no hizo falta que se preocupara mucho más ya que, Yoshino salió hacia la puerta escandalizada por el aspecto con el que se presentaba su marido ante ellos.

Su mujer lo empujó un poco fuera de la cocina, lo justo para que Shikamaru no tuviera que pasar por situaciones incómodas. Por desgracia, no fue suficiente. Shikamaru vio perfectamente todo lo que hizo su madre. Le abrió la bata y le regañó por no haberse puesto nada de ropa. Shikaku se frotaba la nuca ante el regaño de su mujer. Inmediatamente, Yoshino le ató la bata mucho mejor de lo que había hecho el Nara, pero después, a pesar del enfado, ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un besito en los labios.

Shikaku sonrió. Todas las veces que ellos tenían sexo eran así de empalagosos por la mañana.

Insoportable.

Su padre se retiró después de otro regaño de su madre. Seguramente se iba a duchar mientras ellos preparaban el desayuno.

Cuando su madre volvió hasta su lado le quitó la mano de la cuchara con la cual lo había dejado removiendo la sopa.

\- ¿Papá te hace feliz? – preguntó de repente viendo el rostro tan alegre que tenía su madre aquella mañana. Yoshino se puso super roja y nerviosa.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo ella pensando mal. Quizás Shikamaru se refería a lo evidente. Pero Shikamaru no respondió y sólo se quedó observándola y asintió. Su hijo sí se refería a lo evidente. Ella suspiró y al final le respondió: - Sí...

\- ¿Mucho? – volvió a preguntar Shikamaru. Yoshino se puso de nuevo nerviosa aunque no tanto como la primera vez.

\- Sí, desde siempre... tu padre y yo nos amamos mucho, nunca lo dudes – dijo ella queriendo zanjar el tema.

Yoshino se concentró en el desayuno y Shikamaru preparó el té y puso la mesa.

\- Me gusta verte feliz – le dijo inesperadamente. Shikamaru estaba demasiado raro aquella mañana.

Estuviera raro o no, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír ampliamente y tomó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos.

\- Mírate, te queda poco para cumplir los quince años y ya eres todo un hombre. – Shikamaru hacía un puchero. Aquello era incómodo. – Y eres muy guapo. La chica que conquiste tu corazón será afortunada porque tú eres muy pasional como tu padre. Por eso no podéis evitar llorar...

\- Mamá por favor... – dijo él quejándose. Aquellas muestras de cariño eran demasiadas para ese mes.

Yoshino se rió y lo soltó. Los dos se sentaron a la mesa y su padre apareció ya duchado, vestido y arreglado. Ahora parecía un hombre decente.

Llevaba puesta la camiseta de malla y se podía ver como a pesar de la edad seguía manteniéndose bien fuerte. Su madre decía que él ya era todo un hombre, pero desde luego si se comparaba con su padre se quedaba en pañales.

\- Te has levantado pronto Shikamaru – dijo Shikaku recalcando el suceso inesperado de aquella mañana. Por eso él había salido en bata y casi con los huevos afuera. Porque no se esperaba que su hijo ya estuviera despierto y deambulando por ahí.

\- Sí – respondió Shikamaru con rencor por el nuevo trauma.

\- Entonces deberías aprovechar para entrenar conmigo hoy. Sólo un rato, antes de que te vayas – comentó Shikaku de manera que parecía casi una orden. Pero era sólo por la costumbre.

\- Está bien – dijo el joven Nara. Shikamaru apartó los platos porque no quería comer más. Su padre iba notando todos los detalles del comportamiento de su hijo y ahora sí se estaba preocupando. Shikamaru no era un glotón pero por lo menos no solía dejar comida. El entrenamiento juntos les iba a sentar bien.

...

Shikaku y Shikamaru estuvieron un rato entrenando los jutsus especiales de su clan. Los dos sabían que de vez en cuando estaba bien entrenar la fuerza, pero si no potenciaban su especialidad de nada servía el nombre de su clan.

\- Papá – dijo Shikamaru cuando ya estaban sentados reposando. Shikaku lo miró y esperó pacientemente lo que tuviera que decir. - ¿Qué es ser un adulto?

El Nara no se lo podía creer. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella? ¿En serio Shikamaru le estaba preguntando algo así? Definitivamente algo no andaba bien. Pero fuera como fuera, de su respuesta puede que dependiera el comportamiento futuro de su hijo. Era importante saber qué responderle.

\- Yo creo que ser adulto significa que te conviertes en una persona responsable. Te preocupas por cosas de las que no te preocupabas cuando eres joven. Y estás dispuesto a esforzarte por ser útil para tu gente. Todo lo contrario de lo que somos cuando somos niños...

\- Pero ser adulto también tiene que ver con la edad – comentó Shikamaru mirando el cielo, al igual que su padre. Aunque los dos estaban sentados en el porche. - ¿Y si necesito ser adulto ya?

\- Es cierto, pero muchas veces importa más tu actitud que la edad. No tengas prisa Shikamaru, hace apenas unos meses eras muy infantil – dijo Shikaku con el ceño fruncido.

\- Puede que haya cosas que me hagan querer parecer mayor de lo que soy. Quiero que se me tome en serio. – Shikaku se quedó pensativo. Aquellas últimas palabras que pronunció su hijo antes de levantarse e irse harían que se quedara todo el santo día pensando a qué se debía todo aquello.

* * *

Los días se fueron volando y casi dos años pasaron como si nada.

Shikamaru se concentró en su entrenamiento como todos los compañeros de Naruto. La presión de no tener ni idea con qué nivel llegaría Naruto y ellos sentir que no estaban esforzándose igual les rondaba la cabeza.

En todo ese tiempo no vio a Temari. Lo cual sirvió para que recuperara su vida con su equipo y decidiera qué hacer y cómo comportarse con ella a partir de ahora.

Estaba claro, ella era demasiado mayor como para fijarse en él de la forma en cómo él quería. No iba a insistir, pero si por un casual su comportamiento más responsable hacía que ella lo viera de otra manera le gustaría aprovechar la ocasión aunque fuera de robarle un beso.

Ella iba a seguir viéndolo cuando trabajaran juntos claro, pero él sería lo suficientemente maduro como para no sentirse mal por aquello. Era poca cosa lo que pedía.

...

Aquella tarde Shikamaru volvía a su casa con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando el cielo. El cielo que se preguntaba si ella lo estaría viendo en aquel momento.

Lo último que había escuchado sobre ella era que se iban a celebrar los exámenes Chūnin y que la embajadora de la Arena vendría con frecuencia a Konoha para representar a Suna y al Kazekage.

Lo que le faltaba...

Llegó a su casa y vio que no había nadie. Era extraño, era lo suficientemente tarde como para que al menos su madre estuviera ya en casa.

Entró en su habitación sin cerrar la puerta. El recuerdo de Temari le hizo recordar que debía guardar su nuevo ejemplar de "especial rubias" de aquel mes junto a las demás revistas que guardaba en su cajón.

De pronto, un tablón de madera crujió ligeramente detrás de él. No sería como para sacar un kunai, ¿o sí?

Shikamaru se giró con nervios de acero y allí lo vio. Su padre estaba mirándolo fijamente. Lo había encontrado con las manos en la masa y no le daba tiempo de guardar las revistas de nuevo.

El Nara se acercó y por encima de su hombro lo vio todo. Lo forzó a darse la vuelta y lo miró con ojos terroríficos. Shikamaru estaba helado.

\- No pensaba que guardaras cosas así... – dijo Shikaku muy serio.

\- Lo siento papá – dijo sin demora el pobre Shikamaru – me desharé de ellas.

Shikamaru se iba a ir corriendo con la excusa de que las iba a tirar pero la mano firme de su padre en el hombro se lo impidió.

\- No te agobies tanto – le dijo ya con voz más comprensiva – yo también guardo algunas... en aquel sitio en mi despacho. Pero son muy viejas, no te gustarían... y, por lo que veo te gustan las rubias...

\- Esto me resulta incómodo... – dijo Shikamaru sin poder alzar la mirada para enfrentar a su padre.

\- Espero que no sea porque te gusta Ino – le dijo ahora con tono amenazador.

A Shikamaru se le alivió por completo todo el estrés. Lo que acababa de decir su padre era totalmente desacertado.

\- No papá, no me gusta Ino. – dijo Shikamaru ahora mirándolo.

\- ... entonces, ¿quién? – preguntó Shikaku, aunque la respuesta del joven Nara era perfectamente visible en su mirada.


	10. Stadium

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippūden © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capítulo 10.**

\- No papá, no me gusta Ino. – dijo Shikamaru ahora mirándolo.

\- ... entonces, ¿quién? – preguntó Shikaku, aunque la respuesta del joven Nara era perfectamente visible en su mirada. – entre nuestros clanes no puede haber más que hermandad, ya lo sabes...

Shikamaru dudó sobre si decir directamente quién era la chica que se podría decir que le "gustaba" aunque ni él todavía tenía definidos sus sentimientos hacia ella.

\- Creo que tú en realidad sabes mejor que yo quién es – dijo Shikamaru agitando las revistas ligeramente para indicarle a su padre que recordara lo que tenía en las manos. - ¿Puedo? – preguntó queriendo saber si se las podía guardar de nuevo.

\- A mí no me importa, pero tu madre las acabará encontrando aquí y ella sí se enfadará – respondió su padre comportándose como un cómplice total. – Busca un sitio mejor para ellas. Ven conmigo.

Shikaku salió de la habitación de Shikamaru y éste lo siguió. Justo después entró a su despacho donde se paró delante de un armario y señaló el cajón izquierdo.

\- En ese cajón, al fondo, hay una caja de madera donde guardo... – empezó a decir el Nara, pero Shikamaru estaba inquieto con las revistas en la mano ahora que se escuchaba el ruido de su madre entrando en casa. – … voy a distraer a tu madre mientras piensas donde guardarlas.

Shikamaru se quedó atónito. ¿Era posible que eso estuviera ocurriendo? ¿Su padre estaba siendo comprensivo con ese tema?

Shikaku volvió a parar sus pasos durante un segundo y volvió su cabeza hacia el joven Nara.

\- Ah, y si tienes dudas sobre algo no dudes en preguntarme. Para algo soy tu padre – dijo justo antes de volver a caminar hacia el recibidor de la casa.

Shikamaru no quitaba su cara de asombro mientras corría como un cervatillo asustado hacia su cuarto de nuevo. Si tenía que buscar entre el cajón de su padre la supuesta caja de madera y decidir si las iba a guardar en el mismo sitio donde su padre tenía revistas y quién sabe qué más... desde luego no era el momento para pensárselo.

Su mente buscó la mejor estrategia en apenas un minuto y encontró un nuevo sitio para guardar las revistas. Pensó en la actividad de su madre en su habitación y esta siempre se resumía en guardar ropa interior limpia en su mesita de noche y guardar el resto de ropa entre su armario y la cómoda. Su padre tenía razón, era cuestión de tiempo que su madre las encontrara ahí. De hecho, había tenido suerte de que ella todavía no las hubiera encontrado.

Al final las guardó debajo de la cama. Entre el colchón y el somier.

...

Los días que Temari pasó en Suna sin poder ir a Konoha se fueron muy rápido. La joven kunoichi estuvo muy ocupada con trabajo administrativo y misiones diplomáticas. Pero, como en el pasado había dejado muchos temas resueltos en Konoha, en todo ese tiempo sólo se dedicó a ir a otras aldeas.

Deseaba escribirle a Shikamaru pero en más de una ocasión escribió alguna carta y al final la acabó rompiendo.

Cuando rompía una de esas cartas sentía como si fuera su corazón el que se rompía y no lo entendía realmente porque para ella Shikamaru era un amigo. Un buen amigo sí, pero un amigo al fin y al cabo.

¿Sería acaso la forma en cómo la miraba lo que hacía que ella sintiera que Shikamaru podía ser algo más? En más de una ocasión lo había pillado echándole una mirada furtiva a su escote o a su trasero. Pero él era muy educado y apartaba la mirada como si se sintiera la peor escoria del mundo.

Cuando supo que tendría que volver a Konoha porque se iban a organizar los exámenes Chūnin después de tanto tiempo se alegró muchísimo. No sólo por el hecho de que Konoha fuera un lugar que le encantaba sino por el hecho de reunirse con la persona con la que más a gusto se encontraba.

Cada minuto al lado de Shikamaru estaba lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Puede que no fuera el shinobi más fuerte del mundo, pero sí era el más inteligente después de su padre. Ella tenía muchas expectativas puestas en él. ¿Si Shikamaru supiera tan sólo un poquito sobre las ganas que tenía ella de verlo evolucionar sería él capaz de esforzarse y mejorar?

Pero ella se negaba a estarle insistiendo. Le daba vergüenza que él supiera todo lo que ella se preocupaba por él. Temari debía admitir este hecho, aunque fuera para ella misma en sus pensamientos.

Estando en su oficina miraba por la ventana. Sabía que partiría al día siguiente y rezaba a algún dios para que no hubiera alguna tormenta de arena que la retrasara.

La noche anterior no había dormido mucho debido a que se quedó adelantando papeleo para descansar el día de antes de irse a Konoha. Al final, de tanto darle vueltas a la cabeza se quedó dormida sobre el escritorio.

Sin darse cuenta lo primero que vio en su sueño fue a Shikamaru. ¿Cómo era posible que ese chico no parara de colarse en su memoria?

Shikamaru estaba muy alto y tenía las facciones más marcadas dejando atrás su cara de niño. Se vio a si misma a las puertas de Konoha abrazándolo y disfrutando de su aroma.

¿Por qué abrazándolo? No lo sabía. Pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que ese era uno de sus más profundos deseos. Antes de soltarlo ella se sorprendió porque él le dio un beso en el cuello. Temari se puso toda roja y justo después él pellizcó sus mejillas dándose cuenta de la vergüenza de la rubia.

Jugaba con ella y con sus sentimientos.

¿Desde cuando el Shikamaru de sus sueños era así de cariñoso...? Lo siguiente que vio fue a si misma colgándose alrededor de su cuello y dándole un beso en la frente. Shikamaru sonrió y ella pudo apreciar lo guapo que era, con sus dientes perfectos, su rostro bien proporcionado, esos ojos marrón oscuro casi negros y tan profundos... rasgados… perfectos.

Temari se había quedado mirándolo a los ojos todavía con sus brazos alrededor de él. Shikamaru no decía nada, también se mantenía en silencio mirándola. De pronto él se atrevió a posar sus labios contra los suyos y ella soltó un gemido. Le gustaba demasiado aquella sensación. Aquella calidez contra sus labios era... deliciosa.

Shikamaru volvió a separarse para evaluar la situación pero ella estaba ansiosa porque continuara y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia ella. Él acató las órdenes implícitas en aquel gesto y volvió a besarla. Esta vez prolongándolo más.

De pronto Temari abrió los ojos, que hacía un rato que los tenía cerrados en lo que duraba el beso, y se encontró que estaba en algún sitio a oscuras con él. Él sentando en el borde de la cama y mirándola con los ojos penetrantes. Ella encima de él, con las piernas a los lados de las suyas. Temari se apretó más contra él cuando éste poso las manos en su cadera y los dos soltaron un gemido. Era como si quisieran mezclarse...

No supo en qué momento pero de repente estaba con el kimono en el suelo pero en la misma postura de antes. Sólo conservaba sus bragas pero en cambio Shikamaru estaba todo vestido. El joven Nara paseaba sus manos por su espalda, dibujando una línea con sus dedos a lo largo de la columna. A la rubia se le erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo de puro placer. Luego ella poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de Shikamaru lo guió hasta su pecho y él, lentamente, comenzó a besar sus pechos.

Temari juraba que se iba a morir ahí mismo de placer y eso que apenas la había tocado. El Nara fue bajando hasta la parte baja de su vientre pero ahí ya no se podía agachar más en esa postura y volvió su cabeza hasta encontrarse con el rostro de Temari toda sonrojada y excitada. Lo siguiente que sintió la rubia fue un dedo furtivo colarse entre sus braguitas buscando ese lugar húmedo que demandaba un poco de cariño.

Temari se despertó y se encontró que ya era de noche pero todavía seguía en la oficina. El sueño que acababa de tener era surrealista y trataba de relajar su respiración de la impresión que le produjo despertarse tan abruptamente.

Fue hacia el baño para lavarse la cara y luego decidió orinar antes de irse a casa. Ella pensó que la excitación que había experimentado había sido sólo en su sueño y sin embargo se dio cuenta, al bajarse las bragas, que estaban mojadas del flujo que produjo en su sueño. La rubia se echó las manos a la cara y susurró:

\- ¿En serio? Esto no me puede estar pasando...

...

El día en que lo mandaron a recoger a la embajadora de Suna llegó y él se puso realmente nervioso. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vio y no sabía cómo actuar después de todos los sueños pervertidos que había tenido con ella como protagonista. Ni todo el tiempo que pasó sin verla fue suficiente como para olvidarla.

Por mucho que no quisiera ir, por miedo a decir o hacer algo indebido, se levantó muy temprano y fue a esperarla a la puerta a la hora pactada. Aquella mañana se arregló especialmente. Se puso bastante colonia y tuvo el detalle de pasarse la maquinilla por el vello incipiente que había comenzado a salirle en el bigote.

Cuando ya estaba plantado en la puerta estuvo caminando de un extremo al otro un buen rato. Luego se dio cuenta de que parecía un desesperado y se paró en seco.

Al final se quedó prácticamente petrificado para evitar estar haciendo movimientos nerviosos.

Temari por fin llegó delante de él y tras pensar mil maneras de cómo saludarla finalmente no hizo nada y sólo dijo:

\- Llegas tarde – con un tono demasiado rudo. Y sin decir nada más emprendió su camino hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba Temari. Ella se quedó de hielo. ¿Era el mismo Shikamaru? Por qué le había dicho "llegas tarde" y nada más. Temari se moría por romper el hielo.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no te veo... y cada vez que te vuelvo a ver eres un poco más alto. – Temari comenzó hablando de cosas evidentes sólo para tantear el terreno.

\- Claro, ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo él de nuevo con su tono sombrío. El Shikamaru interno había decidido que ponerle una coraza de tipo duro al Shikamaru real podía ser la estrategia para que ella se fijara en que había cambiado.

Pero a Temari le entristeció su actitud y decidió no forzar más la cosa.

Temari se registró en el hotel y volvió a salir para encontrarse de nuevo con Shikamaru.

\- Me he enterado de que vas a ser tú el que diseñe la estrategia de la primera parte del examen Chūnin... – comentó la rubia tratando de sonreír. Pero la sonrisa real no le saldría hasta que Shikamaru volviera a comportarse como el Shikamaru de siempre.

\- Sí - dijo él sin más. Sin mirarla. Temari se estaba comenzando a desesperar.

Los dos pasaron el día entre trabajo y papeles. Él siempre muy distante y Temari lo miraba más veces de las que él se atrevía a mirarla.

...

\- Vale ya – dijo ella con autoridad aunque sin llegar a gritar - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

A Shikamaru se le resquebrajó el alma al sentirla tan enfadada y triste. Pero mantenía su coraza de tipo duro.

\- Nada – dijo él sin dirigirle la mirada. Por fortuna ya les tocaba salir del trabajo y pudo decir: - ¿Nos vamos?

\- Va... vale... – dijo Temari pensando que a lo mejor en el camino de vuelta al hotel podría sacarle el motivo por el cual estaba tan distante.

Cuando llegaron a una calle faltando varias calles hasta la puerta del hotel Shikamaru se paró y dijo:

\- Yo te dejo aquí. – Temari puso el semblante triste mientras veía como él se disponía a caminar hacia otro lado.

\- ¡Espera! – dijo ella cogiendo su mano. Shikamaru reaccionó muy brusco, soltándose rápido como si le diera asco y Temari se sintió afligida.

\- ¿Qué haces? – dijo él refiriéndose a que no era apropiado que ella cogiera su mano. – No me toques.

\- No me dejes así... – dijo ella suplicante. La actitud de Shikamaru le estaba afectando más de lo que parecía en el fondo de su corazón. – Por favor...

\- Lo siento Temari, ya te he acompañado un tramo... sobrevivirás el resto de calles – Shikamaru dijo esto dándole la espalda y Temari tan sólo podía escuchar la voz seria del joven Nara que le estaba rompiendo el alma...

...

Al día siguiente Shikamaru fue a esperarla como siempre hacía por la mañana pero ella no salía. Espero alrededor de dos horas y no salía nadie del hostal.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos...? – al final tuvo que irse a la biblioteca porque sabía que aquel día después de recogerla debían ir a recopilar cierta información. Decidió que, si no la encontraba, haría su trabajo sólo, como si ella estuviera.

Se dirigió hacia la zona de la biblioteca donde se encontraban los libros que debían estudiar y allí la encontró, para su sorpresa. Temari estaba subida en una escalera porque no llegaba a los estantes más altos.

\- ¿Te ayudo a buscar? – dijo él susurrando por el hecho de que estaban en una biblioteca. Temari se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru la había encontrado y lo miró desde arriba con la mirada de alguien que quiere asesinar.

Ella decidió ignorarlo, y cuando cogió los ejemplares que necesitaba se bajó de las escaleras y se fue hacia otro sitio donde no verlo.

Shikamaru vio como ella no le dirigía la palabra y fue detrás de ella a través de los estantes. La biblioteca de Konoha era enorme, y a esas horas de la mañana no había nadie. Menos mal, pensó él. Porque con Temari pasando de él probablemente se iba a montar un espectáculo.

El Nara agarró un brazo de Temari y la estiró para que lo encarara. Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y eso rompió toda expresión de amargura o seriedad en el rostro de Shikamaru. Ahora él se sentía como la más grande de las mierdas. Y para colmo con el ímpetu con que la agarró se le cayeron los libros de las manos.

\- ¿¡Si te hago caso me vas a decir qué te ocurre!? – le reclamó ella. – La última vez que te vi fuiste tan bueno conmigo. Pensaba que ahora que ha pasado un montón de tiempo te alegrarías de verme y serías amable. Pero estás siendo un cretino. ¡No te entiendo Shikamaru!

Él se quedó un rato en silencio. Las palabras no le salían por más que las buscara.

\- La gente dice cosas de nosotros... – dijo Shikamaru al fin, confesando lo que le torturaba. Aunque no era toda la verdad. Lo que le molestaba de la situación no era que la gente supiera que ellos dos tenían una extraña atracción sino el hecho de que él se sentía nervioso estando con ella.

Temari no supo como canalizar aquella información. ¿Cosas sobre ellos? ¿A qué se refería? ¿A una... relación?

\- ... que digan lo que quieran Shikamaru. ¿Acaso eres tan infantil? – la kunoichi se sonrojó por lo que estaba a punto de decir. De alguna forma le dolía reconocer que ella era sólo su amiga pero era lo que siempre le había pedido a Shikamaru. Nunca le había pedido "otra cosa" - Tú y yo sabemos lo que somos y es lo que debe importar. Pensaba que ya habías madurado...

\- Lo siento... – dijo él soltando por fin el brazo de Temari. Unas marcas rosáceas se habían quedado en la zona donde la había agarrado. ¿Temari era tan delicada? Pensó. – Temari... por más que quiera sigo siendo un crío. ¿Crees que merezco tu amistad? Tal vez no sepa darte lo que necesitas.

\- Ya me das lo que necesito Shikamaru... aunque no lo creas. Sólo tu presencia me hace feliz...

Temari esbozó una ligera sonrisa y él se sintió aliviado porque parecía que podrían volver a tratarse. Sin embargo siempre alguno de sus impulsos sale a flote y Shikamaru la rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un abrazo muy estrecho. La rubia sentía el cálido cuerpo del shinobi y su fantástico olor, el cual deseaba que se le quedara impregnado en la ropa sólo para poder sentirlo incluso cuando no estuviera con ella. Temari correspondió el abrazo pasando sus brazos por encima de los hombros del chico.

\- Estás altísimo – le dijo al oído.

\- Ya... – dijo él sabiendo que ella siempre hacía apreciaciones sobre su estatura.

...

\- Hoy hemos terminado pronto – dijo él de repente tras estar un rato mirándola sentado en la mesa al lado de ella. Reposaba su mandíbula en la mano y con el codo en la mesa. - ¿Quieres hacer algo especial hoy?

Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida y pareció sonrojarse. Él se pudo nervioso de nuevo y pensó "qué problemático...".

\- Lo digo para compensar que me he portado mal contigo desde que llegaste... – dijo Shikamaru completamente sonrojado sin poder dejar de mirarla. Ella acabó riéndose bajito y le dijo:

\- Me gustaría pelear contra ti, para darte unos cuantos golpes por lo malo que eres conmigo – dijo Temari sonriendo. Él frunció el ceño pero también sonreía a la vez.

\- No puedo luchar contra ti, no puedo pegar a una mujer – dijo él queriendo borrar esa idea de la cabeza de Temari.

\- Ya peleaste una vez contra mí, ¡vamos Shikamaru! Es una forma de inaugurar estos exámenes Chūnin que tenemos que preparar...

\- Pero tú eres Jōnin, juegas con ventaja – dijo él de nuevo tratando de exponer argumentos que evitaran esa pelea.

\- Shikamaru, ¿puedes o no pelear? ¿O acaso eres un cobarde? – Temari lanzó un dardo de pleno en el corazón del Nara. Ella sabía lo que le dolía. – Quiero ver lo que has mejorado. No me seas llorica.

Shikamaru suspiró y finalmente decidió que, por suerte, sus jutsus podían permitirle luchar contra ella sin tener que pegarle.

\- Bueno, pero con una condición – advirtió él muy serio señalándola con el dedo – Si te quedas atrapada en alguno de mis jutsus date por vencida.

\- ¡De acuerdo! – dijo ella completamente emocionada y llena de vigor.

Shikamaru y Temari fueron hasta un campo abierto y despejado cerca del río. Una vez allí, se alejaron lo suficiente como para poder lanzarse ataques sin reventarse de buenas a primeras.

Shikamaru se acercaba hacia los árboles para pillar sombra pero Temari sabía su estrategia y se mantenía lo más alejada posible.

Estuvieron un buen rato peleando sin que pareciera que alguno de los dos se fuera a rendir. Shikamaru calculó que si seguían así llegaría un momento en el que se quedaría sin chakra y le pasaría lo que le pasó la primera vez que luchó contra ella. Su última oportunidad era emplear otro de sus truquillos que sabía que ella no había visto. Trató de arrinconarla con explosivos y ella taló los árboles cercanos al shinobi. Shikamaru se quedó desprotegido y falto de sombras y ella pensó que estaba perdido.

De pronto, Shikamaru lanzó un kunai cuando no se lo esperaba y ella lo esquivó fácilmente. Pero, por desgracia no se dio cuenta de que el kunai no había sido lanzado hacia ella con el objetivo de darle sino que había sido lanzado a propósito a un lado. Cuando trató de girarse vio que no podía mover bien su cuello.

\- ¿¡Cómo ha sido esta vez Nara!? – exclamó ella. Desde la primera vez que lucharon le quedó el mal sabor de boca de que Shikamaru la atrapara en su jutsu. Si él hubiera tenido suficiente chakra aquella vez, hubiera sido el claro vencedor. Esta vez si le quedaba chakra, era evidente. Así que era él indiscutible ganador.

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a ella todavía manteniendo el efecto de retención. A cada paso que daba esta retención se hacía más fuerte.

\- Siempre llevo muchos ases en la manga – dijo él satisfecho porque por fin había completado aquella batalla que nunca llegaron a terminar. – el kunai lleva un hilo, fíjate.

Temari lo vio ahora que se fijaba bien y maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Con la sombra de un hilo pudo alcanzarla? Ella no sabía si reír o llorar. La gran kunoichi que era ella vencida por tipo como el perezoso Nara.

Cuando Shikamaru llegó hasta quedarse apenas a unos centímetros de ella activó otro jutsu velozmente. Este le permitió sujetarla como si fuera algo sólido, como si fueran cuerdas, y a la vez recogió el kunai del suelo con la sombra y se lo puso de frente.

\- Entonces, ¿te rindes? – preguntó él ahora que la tenía completamente atrapada.

\- ¡Ya te dije que en cuanto me atraparas eras el ganador! – exclamó ella - ¡ahora suéltame!

\- Quizás lo haga después de un rato, ahora podría aprovechar para que hagas lo que yo quiera...

\- ¿¡Y qué diablos quieres!? – preguntó ella nerviosa porque no soportaba que la tuviera así atada.

\- Un beso – se atrevió a decir él. Antes de que Temari llegara a Konoha se había jurado que se portaría bien con ella y no trataría de tocarla pero lo del beso no quería negárselo... así que se lo dijo.

\- ¿¡Un beso!? – dijo ella alucinando y se estaba poniendo toda roja - ¡pero si desde que he venido estás antipático conmigo porque no quieres que piensen que somos algo...!

\- Jajajaj es broma mujer... – dijo él sobándose la nuca. Inmediatamente la soltó y la dejó caminar libremente.

El resto del día lo pasaron metiéndose el uno con el otro y haciéndose bromas pero al final se reconciliaron.

Temari estuvo trabajando con él casi día y noche para tener todo listo para los exámenes Chūnin.

Cuando llegó la fecha, los dos estuvieron presentes en la sala desde donde se les explicaba el examen. El ambiente era un poco tenso a ratos pero como llevaban muchos días juntos ya era natural.

Una vez pasó la primera parte de los exámenes, la escrita, se les ordenó a los participantes que la segunda parte del examen la debían tomar en Sunagakure.

Era una batalla contra reloj pero aunque Temari no participara también debía llegar a la velocidad del rayo a Sunagakure para seguir supervisando los exámenes.

Shikamaru se quedó en Konoha porque todavía debía gestionar unos asuntos aunque también partió días después.

Volvieron a encontrarse en Sunagakure, pero para Shikamaru fue un palo escuchar que a pesar del viaje que se había pegado, resultaba que la tercera parte de los exámenes la iban a cancelar...

Fuera como fuera, hubo que asumirlo. Las órdenes las daban los líderes y él no era uno de ellos.

A pesar de todo, a Suna y a Konoha les gustó la idea de organizar exámenes Chūnin cooperando las dos aldeas y Shikamaru y Temari ocupaban un papel importante en esta cooperación.

Gracias a sabían que no pasaría mucho tiempo desde que se despidieron y podrían volver a encontrarse para comenzar los preparativos de los siguientes exámenes.

Cuando Temari volvió a Konoha no pudo evitar impactarse. Cada vez que dejaba de ver a Shikamaru, volvía a notar grandes cambios en su físico. Y ahora más, porque ya no llevaba los pendientes de aro... cosa que tarde o temprano tenía que preguntarle a qué se debía.

Y mientras pensaba esto, Temari era recibida con una gran sonrisa que significaba que su amistad era más fuerte que nunca.

 **FIN.**

 **Hidden track**

\- ¿¡Qué mierda!? – Shikamaru exclamó estando en el despacho de su padre aprovechando que no había nadie en casa.

Hacía días que quería saber qué diablos guardaba su padre en aquel misterioso armario pero no había tenido la ocasión de ir a verlo.

Finalmente, vio el momento. Se había colado en el despacho y ahí estaba: a punto de abrir la caja de madera.

Lo que encontró, al principio, no le pareció la gran cosa. Tan sólo eran revistas de mujeres y de pornografía en general. Eran revistas como las que tenía Shikamaru pero de hacía unos cuantos años atrás.

No eran nada especial, sí. No obstante, mirando las portadas de todas las revistas se dio cuenta: a su padre le gustaban las chicas de pelo negro y largo… justo como su madre. Todas las revistas que guardaba en aquel lugar eran mujeres que se asemejaban a Yoshino.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño y apretó los ojos. Quería borrar de su mente aquello que acababa de visualizar. La idea de que estar viendo a mujeres que se parecían a su madre haciendo cosas pervertidas le estaba matando.

\- Esta te la guardo papá… - susurró guardando de una maldita vez las revistas en la caja de madera y se juró a sí mismo que no volvería a abrir ese cajón.


End file.
